


Clause-And-Effect: Faries of the Hollow Night

by Steamy



Category: Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Linne - Freeform, Loli, Mika - Freeform, Multi, Smut, Vanilla, Vatista - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamy/pseuds/Steamy
Summary: They indulge. Taking a break from their everyday battles, they look for something deeper than the constant routine of bloodshed. Romance. Lust. Attention. Sometimes food. But the beauties being explored aren't large, voluptuous idols. Rather, they are dazzling, beautiful fairies that wish to make their own wishes come true, flaunting gifts so unique to this tiny bunch that even the most huge-chested, wide-hipped women curse the heavens for not having such charms. Wanting to finally release themselves wholeheartedly to those that desire them, these three pixies will search for happiness, relief, and pleasure with men of refined tastes.
Relationships: Male Reader / Linne, Male Reader / Mika Returna, Male Reader /Vatista
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. A Lady has her needs (Linne)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I think I did this right this time. Hi guys! This is a series of one-shots about all three of my mains from UnderNight In-Birth, a fighting game that's really been getting a lot of attention lately! Who are these mains? The cool, refined Linne, the adorable and cheerful Mika, and the sexy yet for-whatever-reason-hard-to-play-as Vatista. I feel like my knowledge of this series and their characters are good enough for me to finally write a fanfiction about all three of these fun-sized sluts---uh, I mean cuties. I really, really, really like them, and I might do more stuff with them in the future! Definitely in a separate format, though. This was a lot of work. ...Well anyway, enjoy! (If you don't see Vatista yet, please give me a bit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess of the Night Blade has spent so much time living and dying, yet she can't recall the last time her soul had that lustful itch tended to. Using her own cunning and the power of technology, Linne takes it upon herself to find a man that longs for her---regardless of her height.

Calm. Gentle. Smooth. Like the many motions of the wind, the Princess of the Night Blade hopped from rooftop to rooftop, quickly dashing along their floors like the quick star she was known to be. Beneath the shining moon, she was like a shadow manifested into a demon of speed blurring through the night’s sky. There wasn’t any particular threat or mission she had to deal with, but it felt good to cut loose every now and then and go for a midnight jog---or what counted as one for someone as inhumanly fast and agile as her. Feeling the cool wind brush intensely against her while she zipped through the presence of the night was one of the few pleasures she could find for herself, a high exclusive only to her. When living a life that lasts for an unwanted eternity, one needs to find one good thing to keep their mind from falling into an abyss of madness. And for Linne, she had accepted that becoming one with the wind by sprinting like she was one with it.

She was now traversing rooftops that were just outside of the Red Light District. The slight smell of cigarettes, alcohol, and cheap perfume could easily be picked up from the height Linne had been traveling. After landing on the next rooftop, she came to a stop. Scents of evil, she’d sometimes call them in her head. Throughout her reincarnations, she would sometimes freely explore what someone would call the cesspools of cities. She had to flee some police officers a few times, but the pursuits wouldn’t last for too long. Mob gangs beating up victims in the street. Drug Dealers suspiciously looking over at foreigners that were easy to take advantage of. Linne had wondered sometimes what the point was of fighting voids when monsters already existed in the hearts of human beings in the first place.

Despite the mixed memories, she did feel a hint of nostalgia when the light scents mixed in her nostrils. She turned herself towards the direction of the district and began to hop off of the rooftop and onto another. She continued hopping off the buildings, getting a feel of the timing of each jump and footing of each rooftop. Then, when she made quite a powerful leap towards a somewhat distant building, she looked down into an alleyway. Immediately, she saw a businessman and a prostitute doing the forbidden acts with each other. Like a lion’s teeth on a zebra’s corpse, the man’s arms tightly gripped around the female’s waist as he continued thrusting his hips into hers. The woman’s moans were drowned out by the noise of the city, but Linne could not only hear the woman clearly enjoying her job, but could see on her face that she absolutely enjoyed this kind of attention. And who wouldn’t? That’s what she thought to herself as she watched the pair go at it. She had been cursed with residing in these pathetically youthful bodies for countless centuries. Of course, even she would want to give into the carnal desires of exchanging flesh like this, but who would want someone with a body like hers? 

She cursed the very heavens themselves, who responded by letting her hit the side of the building she was supposed to land on head first. With the incredible speed she was going at, the impact was more than forceful enough to render her unconscious rather quickly. She plummeted until she fell into an open dumpster filled to the brim with trash bags. As she was fading from conscious, she could slightly hear the two who seemed to be startled by the fall. ‘What was that?’ ‘Eh, probably just a cat or something.’

  
  
  
  


Hot, steaming water poured on the girl’s brown hair, as well as the rest of her small, naked body. Carrying a bucket over head, Linne assessed her appearance in the mirror as she sat on a stool. With eyes as purple as grapes in the summer sun, she looked at the small but easily notable strand of hair that was comparable to a horn, or, more fittingly, an antenna. As a dweller of the Hollow Night that specializes in speed, it was important to keep her body as healthily thin as possible. Her figure definitely suggested that she had done a good job at doing so. Despite her strength and training, her body had remained that of a small, young girl. There was very little to almost no development in her essentially flat chest. She took a good look at her own nipples. Tiny, just like she was. She sat the wooden bucket down next to her and attempted to cup what little of the things she could barely call boobs in her hands. A small frown began to form on her lips, but she quickly shook her head. _Ugh, what are you doing? Why do you even care about stuff like this? Can you even afford to right now?_ With a sigh, she began to grope at her miniature breasts. _Damn it. Fate could have at least put me in a body with a little more substance. Why am I always suck having to stay in bodies like these?_

She grunted, then stood up, wrapping her arms around her flat chest as she turned around to look at her back side. _Well, whatever. At least_ this _looks somewhat decent._ Her butt was just a little big. It wasn’t like the ones prostitutes in the Red Light District who were far more developed, but it was definitely something to look at. At least what’s what she thought. _All those squats pay off, don’t they?_ She smirked. She reached her hand around to one of her buttocks, gripping it softly. Soft and smooth to the touch, a total contrast to how she was as a person. She didn’t do this often, but Linne decided to take it upon herself to appreciate her own physique. _Heh. Even I have something going on somehow, right?_ As Linne cheekily admired herself, a few passerbys of the bath talked among themselves.

“What’s that girl doing?” said one of them. 

“Where are her parents? I’d be worried leaving my kid to look at her own ass in bath filled with a ton of guys.”

“Please, look at her. Ain’t no one gonna want to hit on some kid.” The laughter of the group of men triggered the princess. With a menacing aura masked by her childish appearance, Linne slowly turned around to the men that had dare made fun of her. “Oh, I think we made her mad. We should apologize; if she threw a tantrum now, we’d---” Before one of the men could finish their sentence, Linne had moved at lightning speed, zipping around back behind the three men and landing a devastating, powerful kick on each of their heads. She reappeared where she once stood, crossing her arms with her eyes closed in irritation.

“Next time,” she said to the men that dropped onto their knees with their eyes unconsciously rolled into the back of their heads, “I suggest you don’t go judging people by their appearance. Who knows what will happen if you end up poking at a wolf in sheep’s clothing.” As they finally fell to the floor completely knocked out, Linne walked over to the unconscious trio with the lowest amount of regret possible. _Maybe I went just a little too far. Then again, talking behind someone’s back isn’t exactly honorable._ While looking over at the downed men, she found a cell phone beside one of them. _What kind of idiot brings a cell phone to a bathhouse? Then again, I guess technology is evolving._ She reached down to pick up the phone. It was already turned on, and her eyes slightly squinted at what was displayed: A bright, pink heart on the top of the screen with some kind of profile displaying a busty woman and a description of her. _Ah, it’s a dating site. Or...something like it. Yup, it’s evolving alright. Now, let’s see what time…_ Linne’s train of thought drifted off as she started to come up with an idea. She looked down at the unconscious men, twirling the phone in her hand. “Hey, I’m borrowing this for a bit. Going to call mommy and daddy,” she said in a sarcastic tone before making her way out of the bathhouse.

  
  
  


She sat on the bench in the Riverside Area, playing with the newly acquired phone while dangling her legs from the bench. She was tapping her thumb aggressively on the phone’s screen as she dangled her legs from where she sat. “Any second now…” She stopped playing the game on the phone she ‘borrowed’ to look around. The park was relatively empty, except for two people: herself, and the person she assumed she was supposed to meet up with. She put the phone in her pocket, then proceeded to walk over to the clearly taller male. “Hey.”

The male jolted slightly to the voice before turning around and looking down to see a small girl. “Oh, hello,” said the man. “Hey, I hate to ask, but have you seen a woman around here? She has…” He stopped talking for a moment as he analyzed her a bit. “Actually, her face looks a little bit like yours. A lot like yours actually. Are you two sisters?”

“Sisters?”

The male showed him the picture on his phone. It had a similar layout to the screen Linne found when she knocked out the guys at the bathhouse. The picture was a girl with Linne’s face, but it was attached to the body of a super model. Well, less so attached and more so poorly edited over it. “This woman right here.” What the face was attached to was a tall woman with a bust as big as whole planets spilling from her bra, with hips so would continents could fit inside of them. When he lowered the phone to look at the reality in front of him, he saw a small girl with the same face, but she was wearing a yellow hoodie with what seemed like black spats.

“Wait...are you telling me that actually worked? Are people really that dumb?” Linne had somewhat of a shocked look on her face. She had been well-versed in technology to the point where no one would believe in such a shady-looking profile picture. And yet, there she was, standing in front of a man who didn’t seem to be let down at all. “Well, you’re here anyway. Anon, right?”

The taller male nodded. “And you’re…” He looked down at the phone, squinting his eyes slightly. “Lee?”

“It’s Linne, actually,” said the princess as she put her hands in her pockets. “Needed to come up with a nice name to get some attention, right? Oh, sorry for lying about that. And the looks, too. I know you were expecting someone a little more…” She moved her hands out, cupping her hands around her chest. “You know.”

“O-Oh, uh, no. This is alright. But why go through all of that?” Asked Anon. “I don’t know what happened to make you have to lie like that, but I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“Why? Look at me,” said Linne. The two were silent for a moment, and then she shook her head. “Never mind.”

Anon was somewhat confused. “Well, either way, I am still glad that I got a chance to meet you, Linne. Thanks for showing up.”

She shrugged. “No big deal. Now, about for what I had planned…”

“Oh, right! I heard there was a cake shop around here. Do you wanna go get something from there?” Anon suggested. “Or we could go to the library, if you like reading. Or do they have an amusement park around these parts?” A small chuckle interrupted Anon’s brainstorming. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” said Linne. “It’s just funny that you think I joined that stupid dating service just so I can kill time with people. I have friends for that sort of thing. Depending on how well you do, though, I might just consider that.”

Anon blinked. “Do well with...?”

“Don’t play coy with me. I know all too well what kids these days use these kinds of apps for.”

“ ‘Kids these days?’ “ Anon took another look at the small girl in front of him. “I’m sorry, but...Uh…”

Linne took a few steps towards him. “I know what you’re going to ask, and I’ll have you know that I’m old enough to be your grandmother’s grandmother three times over.” She reached up to his shirt, grabbing the part of it closest to his collar and pulling him down towards him. “Now, quit asking useless questions. Why don’t you treat this old lady to a good time?”

  
  
  


The bathroom in the Riverside was completely empty, thanks to it being the dead of night. Not a single soul came by to disturb anyone in the restrooms. This also meant no one was around to hear the loud, intense moans coming from the restroom. In the bathroom barely lit by the moonlight shining through the window, Linne’s lips had let moan after moan flow from her mouth as her head rested against the back of the toilet. With her spats pulled down around her ankle, she clutched tightly onto Anon’s head as she felt his tongue venture through her wet, pussy. “S-So...Skilled…” She gasped loudly as she felt him slowly lick around her insides, his hands gripping onto her plump little bottom from below. Each movement made by the tongue inside of her stirred up a storm of an incredible dormant sensation of delight and ecstasy. It had been literal centuries since someone found her attractive, let alone easy enough on the eyes to want to do this kind of thing to her. His tongue would occasionally go a little deeper, only to pull out and caress itself onto her lower lips themselves, moving along her tiny pussy folds while his palms slowly rubbed her bottom. 

With horny eyes, Linne looked down at the man she practically forced to eat her out. “G-Good grief,” moaned the girl. “You’re not too bad, I’ll give you that. But don’t get so...Nnh…” A burst of pleasure cut her off when she felt Anon’s lips wrap around her clit. As he sucked and thrashed his tongue against it, Linne cried out, loud, lustful gasp mixed with her moans as her legs lifted a bit more. Her fingers scrunched through his hair as she continued crying out, moving her hips slightly to further press her crotch against him. Meanwhile, he would move his hands up the girl’s waist, sliding his palms up her latex-covered body and pressing his palms against her erect, covered nipples. His finger pinched at the nips ever so slightly as his tongue rolled back down to her pussy lips. His entire mouth took in the folds, sucking it hungrily as his tongue went back inside of her to venture her wet, hot depths.

“You...You want to feel them?” Linne took the rapid groping at her chest as a yes. She reached into her hoodie pocket with one hand, pushing Anon’s face closer against her pussy with the other as he kept feasting on her cunt. She took out her knife, then began to unzip her jacket. She moved the blade towards the bottom of her collarbone, wedging it into its fabric before making a clean cut straight down. She dropped the knife, and proceeded to rip up the rest of the suit. Her budding, super-tiny breasts were now open for him to play with. His fingertips pinched her little nubs softly. Jolts of erotic delight shot through the princess as she watched her lover sink his fingertips gently into the tiny but noticeable soft flesh around her nipples, gripping onto her chest while his tongue slowly went deeper into her caverns. The jolts grew stronger and stronger until they washed over Linne completely like an overload of ecstasy. Without warning, her pussy twitched wildly as a strong burst of her juices were unleashed into Anon’s mouth. “D-Damnit...Don’t get...so...cocky…”

Anon pressed his face up against her crotch some more, letting his tongue wiggle a little more in her little soaked pussy before he slowly pulled it out. He looked up at her, his face covered in her juices. Her bare chest heaved up and down, her nipples still as hard as diamonds. “You...taste really sweet…”

A pinkness formed on Linne’s cheeks. “ ‘Sweet,’ huh? I didn’t think anyone would describe it like that.” She stared at the fluid-covered Anon for a moment. “You look like a dog that just got finished drinking from its bowl. Honestly…” Anon looked down, embarrassed. Linne smirked. “Well, I’m not ready to put a stop to things here. And I can tell that you didn’t get a chance to have all of your fun either. In that case, there’s one thing for us to do.” Linne would spread her legs wider, moving her hands over to her wet pussy lips and spreading them for Anon’s horny eyes to see. “Come. Sheath your blade into my scabbard and become one with this old lady.” 

A command he was happy to obey. Anon stood up and pulled down his pants and briefs, showing off the hard, erection he’d been saving for the girl all this time. He hovered his body over Linne, whose pussy was getting wetter from the thought of a cock going inside of her for the first time in literal centuries. Anticipation swelled in her purple eyes as the man’s length approached her. She watched his tip rub against her pussy before pushing into her. A sharp, quick gasp slipped through her lips, and it slowly formed into a drawn-out lustful moan. As his length started pushing into her, Linne had painfully awakened to a fact that never occurred to her: she may not have been a virgin, but this body was. Her eyes had nearly shut and her teeth gritted against each other as she did her absolute best to take the pain.

“Are you alright?” Asked Anon as he noticed Linne’s expressions. “Do you want me to pull out?”

Linne shivered, her body trying to cope with the pain of having cock inside of it for the first time. Despite her looking somewhat uncomfortable, she looked up at Anon with a somewhat offended look. “Are you saying I’m too old for you? I...Just haven’t done this in a while. It feels like forever…” Her breathing eased up, and she slowly moved her hands over to Anon’s shoulders. “I’m fine. I promise. Just go slow for now.” A piece of advice Linne found ironic she was giving.

Anon took it to heart, though. His hips began to move in and out of Linne’s tight, small pussy. She hummed lowly, feeling his hard member slowly breach her. He felt his hands rest onto her chest, his fingers sinking into her excessively small breasts. She would silently moan, taking this slow railing as the perfect time to appreciate his cock. It was practically like a diamond inside of her, each thrust making it work its way to a gold mine. Each thrust beat out whatever pain she had been feeling, slowly morphing it into pleasure. Anon‘s fingertips clamped onto her hard little nubs. “N-Not there…!” Feeling her most sensitive spots being touched, Linne’s pussy started to tighten around Anon’s member. She winced pleasurably as her fingers clawed down his shoulders, feeling his hard rod continue to rush through her. “Fuck...H-Hey, calm do---”

A sudden burst of speed cut Linne off. The man’s hips moved at a breakneck pace, his cock now slamming into her wet pussy at the speed of light, the wet sounds of the fucking being heard even outside of the bathroom. The princess screamed loudly as she felt the pleasure inside of her tense up like a knot. It unraveled, and her wet cunt finally approached its orgasm. Her juices covered his meaty rod as it continued ravage her mercilessly. After one more hard thrust, the male let his rod rest deep into her pussy while he looked down at Linne. “T-This feels great....Were you saying something…?” 

Linne’s cheeks blushed pink. Her breaths were heavy and ragged, and her face displayed the apex of her arousal. With a small frown, Linne scolded the male in scattered breaths. “I didn’t say...You could stop…” The words coming from her mouth mixed with the immensely lustful expression on her face flicked Anon’s switch back on. He suddenly moved quickly again, thrusting his cock hard into her pussy, making sure the deepest depths of her caverns received the impact of his thrusts. Moans fell out of Linne’s mouth again as he wasted no time fucking her deeply. As his palms pressed against her flat chest, Linne’s hands made their way behind his head, making him look her in the eyes while he fucked her. “Mnh….Are you gonna cum or what?” asked the girl, feeling his dick consistently spearing into the deepest spots of her pussy. “I-If you are, just do it...doesn’t matter where…” 

Anon gulped, then proceeded to lean his face into hers. Linne blushed wildly as his lips moved onto hers for a long, deep kiss. Her first ever kiss. No one for as long as she lived had ever considered sharing lips with her, and yet this random man who somehow found her desirable stole the honors of being her first kiss. It wasn’t so bad though, she thought. _I just hope I’m not a bad kisser…_ She returned the passionate kiss, her heart racing and practically beating out of her chest as their tongues danced along each other. His cock ‘s thrusting kept increasing in speed and power, and a small moan escaped into Linne’s mouth from Anon as he felt himself getting close. The hot, steamy kiss the two exchanged along with the rough fucking brought the two at their limits. Linne’s pussy choked Anon’s member and she came again, but this time it was with unison with Anon’s climax; his hard member lunged into the depths of her sweet cunt before firing off a barrage of his hot, warm cum deep inside of her. Linne’s eyes rolled up from both having and receiving a powerful climax. Her body shuddered as he felt the warmth of the seed being pumped into her. Her mouth hung open, letting Anon’s tongue completely dominate hers while he gave her slow, gentle thrusts. Some of his cum oozed around his cock as it finished shooting his seed off into her. Linne’s fingers ran through his hair as they kissed. This was one night that she would want to relive, tens of hundreds of times over.

Anon pulled his lips away from hers to breathe, heavy pants coming from his mouth. He started to lean up, pulling his cock from Linne’s pussy in the process. Semen leaked from the girl’s used hole, her eyes looking down at the small trail that poured onto the toilet lid. “I...I couldn’t help it…”

Linne shook her head. “Dummy. Didn’t I say anywhere was fine? Though, I’m kind of surprised. You really did cum inside. The youth in this day and age can be pretty reckless, huh?” She rested her legs and attempted to stand. “Shit!” She nearly fell off her feet. Her legs were shaking still from the rough fucking she had received. “You almost made me unable to stand. Not bad.” Despite her calm exterior, she was somewhat panicking in her head. _By the gods, that was amazing! I guess it feels even better even after not doing it for so long! This body isn’t going to forget getting fucked like that anytime soon!_

“Linne?” Anon saying her name took her out of her thoughts. He looked up at the taller male, whose cum-covered member dangled from his legs. “I’m sorry to ask this, but if you don’t mind…”

A subtle smile curled onto her lips. “You’ve got to be more direct, you know? Otherwise the only ones that are going to understand you are old ladies like me.” She pushed him to one of the walls of the stall, then proceeded to get onto her knees, cum still seeping from her pussy. “I’ll make this nice and clean. In exchange, though…” She gripped onto his member, her little fingers locking it into her soft palm. “You’re going to make me feel good again. I haven’t gotten attention like that in quite some time.” She looked his soiled penis, leaning in to plant a small kiss onto it. _This is my first time giving a blowjob, isn’t it? To think this is my first time after so long,_ she thought, continuing to kiss his member from its tip down to the length, letting her tongue slip from her mouth and brush against the side of it, licking back up to the head of his dick. _It shouldn’t be too hard. The girl’s in Hyde’s magazines make it look pretty easy._ Taking in the musky scent and odd tastes of his dick mixed with both of their fluids, Linne felt her chest lighten a bit. She parted her lips as she closed her eyes. _Naturally, someone like me can easily go through with this._ She wrapped the tip of her lips around the man’s tip, moving her hand from his length before forcing herself down his rod in one gulp. She regretted her overconfidence immediately. Just a little more than halfway into her mouth, Linne felt the tip of his cock penetrate her throat. She gagged loudly, then pulled her head back quickly before coughing. She put her hand over her mouth, coughing loudly. _Huh. I underestimated blowjobs, didn’t I?_

“Are you alright?” Anon asked in concern. His member was lightly covered in her saliva, which joined the semen and pussy juice as a trio of juices vacationing on his dick. “If you can’t handle it, I understand.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Just...uh...a minor hiccup is all. Good grief…” Linne looked down at the floor, solidified her resolve, then took a deep breath. _Let’s take this one step at a time._ She looked back over at the penis, then wrapped her lips around the head of his cock again. She heard a sigh escape his lips. _Damn, am I doing it wrong again?_ When she looked up at the male, she saw that he was smiling. Linne’s eyes lit up like jewels, and she proceeded to move a little further down onto his dick. Her mouth took his length in as her tongue moved side to side under it. She moved her head back, taking the taste of his cock the best she could. It tasted like some unknown kind of meat to her, but its flavor was starting to leave a lasting impression on her. She twisted her head slightly as she moved her face down his length a bit faster, starting to pick up a rhythm on how she wanted to blow him. She moaned around his member, finding it oddly pleasurable to suck a cock. 

_Not bad...this tastes pretty good actually._ Her half-opened eyes focused on the dick she was trying to swallow completely. She heard erotic, pleasurable moans come from Anon as she continued sucking him off. She reached a hand down to her pussy, moving it in between her legs to caress it with her fingertips. She pulled her face back until her lips were around only his dick, her tongue gently poking against its hole before she pushed herself down onto his length again. There was sort of an erotic taste that his cock was giving her, and she was finding herself quickly getting addicted to it. She pinched her clit slightly, moaning around the member before she pulled off of it. The cum was gone, and as far as she could tell, so were most of her own juices. His member was thick and hard again, twitching in need of more action. 

“There. It looks like it’s ready for battle once more.” Linne got up, then, with strength in her legs having returned for the time being, walked out of the bathroom stall and towards one of the sinks. She had an idea of bending over and letting him take her from behind, but a huge oversight occurred to her; the sinks were way too high. She blushed, slightly embarassed from what could potentially be a set back. Instead, she walked over to a nearby wall, bending over slightly while pressing her palms on the surface. She stuck her butt out for the man, only moving it slightly to tease him. “Well, it’s time to fill your end of the bargin. Get over here and use me to your cock’s content.”

Anon walked over to Linne, his eyes gazing upon her buttocks, which were sizable for someone of her height. He would move his hands over to them, squeezing onto asscheeks softly, wiggling them into his hands while he bit his lip. It was smooth and soft to the touch. As he continued kneading and rubbing the rump, his member twitched even more eagerly from his legs. He looked over at Linne, who looked back at him with blushing but annoyed face, as if to say ‘hurry up already.’ “S-Sorry.” He would grab onto his dick, guiding the head of his cock into her pussy before pushing the rest of his length into her. “I’m gonna move, okay?”

“Alright. You don’t have to hold back this time, so---” Linne was cut off again, squeaking like a toy having the life being gripped out of it when. Anon grabbed onto her hips, thrusting his cock hard and powerfully inside of her pussy again. She felt his hard member slam wildly into her, her pussy tightening around his rod as it’s penetrating. Linne gritted her teeth, her fingernails clawing the wall she was holding onto. “M-Maybe a little...Unf…!” Linne was barely able to push her hips back, her butt moving against his waist in its best tandem with his pistoning cock. The sound of his hard dick drilling through her wet pussy was easily heard by the two. It was clear that she was incredibly wet at this point. “Nh...Gah...D-Don’t you dare stop,” the princess managed to moan. The antenna-like portion of her hair even reacted to how good she felt; it stood up, tall and firm like the penis spearing through her pussy. She hung her head as she released cries of sweet pleasure, enjoying the sensation of a dick punching her depths without a shred of thought. Meanwhile, Anon’s hands started to grip onto her asscheeks, ramming his member into her at high speeds. An abysmal amount of pleasure surged through him each time her pussy squeezed around him, as if a warm joy shot through his crotch and rippled throughout his body. The wet sounds of his dick plowing her thoroughly made him all the hornier. His hands moved from her buttocks, which slightly jiggled with each thrust he made, to her chest, where he would pinch her nipples into his fingertips softly.

_N-No! Not there again…!_ Linne’s moans immediately turned into screams when he touched her nipples, which was just barely moving in his fingers’ clutches from all the rough fucking. Her screams would rise and then slightly fall like a rollercoaster as her wet pussy fell victim to his rock-hard dick’s assault. Despite the way it coiled on him, Anon managed to throw his dick even deeper into her pussy, her wet walls squeezing tighter and tighter around the man’s plowing length. His fingers pulled onto her nipples softly, making Linne’s moans come out more rapidly while his cock throbbed inside of her. Her sex was getting incredibly rough from the intense attention it was getting; it showed on his fuck stick via covering it with juices. _I forgot...how good this could feel…_ Linne hadn’t been fucked like this since her earlier years in her reincarnation, and even then moments like these were few and far in between, and not as full of passion as this. Sex in the past made her like the idea of it. Anon, however, was getting Linne hooked on it. “To think...I’d lose...to someone like you…”

“I don’t understand what you mean, but it sounds like you like it,” said Anon, who was rapidly lunging his dick away into her pussy, his fingertips running along her erect nipples while he leaned over her body, his face moving to the side of her neck and planting desperate, loving kisses onto it. “And so do I...In fact, I think I’m cumming again….”

Linne shivered from the kisses, which sent a erotic chill through her body. “Do it. Don’t you dare stop until you blast everything you have inside of me.” With her wishes being his commands, Anon wrapped his arms around Linne’s waist as he leaned up, pulling her closer to his crotch as he frantically pounded his cock away into her pussy. Linne’s feet just barely left the ground, the tip of her boots lightly brushing against the floor as her arms dangled from her shoulders. Her near-flat breasts bounced to the force of the cock being ruthlessly ravaged. Her eyes widened at the depths his member was pushing into. A delightful tension built up within her, her pussy squeezing tightly onto his member. Like a cow’s udders, Anon’s dick was being milked of its pre while he continued thrusting his cock like a jackhammer into Linne’s soaking snatch. Her aroused, pleasured screams grew louder and louder until Linne nearly choked on her own voice. Her climax finally arrived, and her tight pussy finally unleashed another flood of juices onto his fast-moving penis. Her entire body quivered as she unloaded her fluids onto his member and even his crotch. Her mindless moaning caused a bit of drool to leak from the side of her cheek.

At the same time, Anon threw his cock deep with one finally push before blasting another round of his firey cum in thick wads, his dick rapidly twitching in her pussy. His dick pulsated as it fired off its hot spunk into her. Linne panted silently, gasping at the cum flowing into her body once more. She raised her head for a bit, attempting to catch her breath as she looked over at him, feeling his seed overflow out of her pussy and onto the floor and around his cock. “You don’t know how to go easy, do you?” sighed Linne. “N-Not that I didn’t enjoy it or anything. In fact, I want to…” She yawned, then covered her mouth. “What the....hell…?” her eyelids started to close on themselves as she once again just realized something. “...Ah...this body…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He was unsure what to do at this point. Anon sat on the bench by the riverside with Linne cuddled up against his crotch. He was somewhat confused by the girl; she claimed to be way older than she looked, and the aura and vibe she gave off definitely confirmed it for him. And yet, she was cuddled up against him like the youth her appearance suggested her to be. It was heartwarming. “I hope this is the start of a long friendship.”

“Um...Excuse me. ...Dude?”

Anon’s name was uttered by someone. He slowly looked up and saw a male with an oddly-colored haircut looking down at him. His black hair had streaks of yellow in it---or yellow hair with streaks of black? If he had to describe how his hair looked, it was like a combed back clownfish. He also appeared to be wearing some kind of uniform. “Um...Hello there?” Immediately, he took note of the boy’s facial expression. It was cringed, twisted, and disgusted, as if he had seen the most degenerate thing a human could. Anon tried to follow his eyes and saw Linne sleeping with her head on his lap and a hand directly onto his crotch. She softly spoke in her sleep.

“Keep going...Keep...making love...to me…”

For half a second, Anon was flattered that she’d dream about their time in the bathroom together. After that, though, he sensed a disturbed, dark aura coming from the male in front of him. His red eyes were blackened out of his face as he stared at the two. “W-Wait! I can explain this! Somehow!” Anon said, waving his hand in front of him quickly. “S-She’s just...Y-You know how kids---W-Wait, she isn’t a kid,” Anon corrected himself quickly. “She’s a woman who’s just drunk! Very drunk! She’s a drunk, small woman!”

The male’s facial expression returned to normal. “Wait. So you know who she is, then? You know about her?”

“Of course I do!” Anon responded.

“I see…”

“Mhm!”

“So, you’re from Amnesia then?”

“...Excuse me?” 

A burst of weird, blue aura surrounded the male as he started to pull what looked like a long, black sword with some kind of red design along it straight from the palm of his hand. “I suggest you start answering, or else I’ll put you through a world of---”

“Relax, Hyde.” Halfway through his odd, bizarre way of sheathing a sword that somehow managed to fit in his hand, Linne would start to wake up. “He’s not an enemy. Far from an enemy, actually.” She looked up at Anon, smiling gently. 

The man she called Hyde shook a little from seeing Linne give the man such a friendly smile. “Um...Okay? Well, you mind telling me who this is? Me and the old man have been looking for you all night, and out of the blue we feel a burst of EXS not too far from here. Did you guys get into a fight with someone? Should we be worried?”  
  
Anon stared at Hyde, confused. “EXS…? Is that some kind of app I don’t know about?”

Hyde looked at Anon, his eyebrows furrowing. “You don’t know what EXS is? ...Are you not an In-Birth?”

“A what? I’m sorry, I’m kind of lost…” Anon looked down at Linne, hoping she would know what Hyde was talking about. She was too busy burying her face into her own palms, shaking her head slightly as she mumbled something to herself.

“Damnit, damnit, damnit...How could I have been so careless. Did I need to get laid _that_ badly? How was I supposed to know I could carelessly let myself get sensed so easily?”

“Laid?!” Hyde stepped back, his pupils shrunk in shocked. His body twisted; he felt like he was going to turn to stone.

Linne lifted her face, then looked up at Anon. She scooted up, then proceeded to crawl onto his lap, her spats-covered butt rubbing against the crotch of the somewhat-hardened penis lying underneath his clothes. “Let me explain everything. This man here is named Anon. And as of today, he’s my lover.”

Silence was exchanged the three for a moment. Then Hyde spoke. “Oh. I understand. I totally get it.” He nodded, his eyelids softly lowering as he gave her what looked like a sincere smile. “So he’s your lover. I got it.” He chuckled, then drifted his train of thought off to more silence for a few seconds. “...A lover!? _You?_!”

“A lady has her needs, Kido,” Linne explained.

“But...Look at you! You’re not even a lady! I-I mean---”

“You want to try saying that again?” an offended Linne retaliated with a deathly gaze to Hyde. “We’ve been through this a thousand times.”

“Yeah, but that was before I had the thought of you doing... _that_ in my head! Ugh, gross! How’d you even convince him that--”

“I told him.”

“And?”

“That’s it. We got straight to it.”

Hyde looked over at the male, who seemed to be sweating bullets from the situation. “Are you kidding me? You’re kidding me, right?”

“W-Well, women in this country tend to be pretty small, right?”

“Not _this_ small!” Hyde would claw at his face, then crouched like a grasshopper getting ready to pounce before screaming to the heavens before lowering his head, pushing his index finger against his forehead. “If this were literally anybody else you’d be in a huge load of trouble.” Anon responded with nervous laughter, then looked off to the side.

“Why are you being so hostile? Don’t tell me...you’re jealous? Of little old me?” Linne would offer a playful smirk as she gripped onto Anon’s shoulders, gently rubbing her butt against him while she glanced at Hyde. “It’s never a good idea to wait. You don’t have an eternity like I do.”

“Jealous of what!?”

“You _are_ at that age. It’s only natural for you to want to lust after older women.”

“What about you is older, you damned loli old bag!?”

Another moment of silence passed, save for a cold, unnerving wind that passed through everyone. Linne spoke. “Anon. We have each other’s numbers now, right? I expect great things from you, so contact me soon.” She hopped off his lap.

“Oh, sure. Uh…”

“In other words, go home,” said Linne. “I won’t be seeing you for a good while…” the very winds of death started to surround around Linne as she gave an angry, killing-intent glare at Hyde. “...since I’ll be busy teaching a certain brat a lesson.”

“H-huh? Me? You mean me?” Hyde pointed to himself as he stepped backwards, trembling in fear as he watched Linne approach him. “Oh, do you mean what I said? I’m, like, super sorry about that. Say, why don’t I go and buy you those cakes you like? Yeah, you probably really want those after being banged by some sweaty lolico---I mean, uh, charming guy!”  
  


“Kido.”

Hyde gulped. “Y-Yes?”

“I want you to tell me something…” She looked up at Hyde, taking out her knife and sprinting towards him.

“Oh fuck! No, no, no! I already apologized! What about the cake!?” Hyde quickly turned away and immediately made a break for it. “Mercy! Uncle! I surrender! Wald? Where are you, buddy? Wald?!”

“What color is your blood!?!?”  
  


“Why would you ask me something like that?! Go away! Shoo, shoo! Hey, Anon! You’re her lover or something, right?! Say something!”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Linne!” Anon had already been walking backwards away from what he assumed was soon going to be a murder scene. 

“What?! No! Do something, damn it! H-hey, you help me out and I can tell you all the things she’s into!” Hyde felt something moving light speed sweep him off his feet. Linne angrily looked down at him with a literal fire in her eyes. She dropped onto him knees first onto his stomach. “Gnh! Seth told me she’s really into Bondage! BDSM! That real kinky---”

_Snikt._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! This is the first of a few Undernight One-Shots(?) that feature the cute, adorable gals of the fighting game that's been making a name of itself lately! Linne is such a weird case for me; she's so tiny and adorable in a lot of ways, but has a super serious personality that gives me chills. I can't deny the fact that she's still really cute, though, especially with that bodysuit and those spats. I technically haven't beaten her chronicle mode, but I got a healthy dose of her personality in arcade mode and in Cross Tag to have a good idea on what her personality would be like here! I plan on releasing these one-shots at rapid fire, so no point in keeping it a secret; the next character that's going to be featured will be Mika Returna! Please look forward to it! Also, I know I forgot to include Kuu in this. At least I think I did. Oh well; I'm sure it's not that important!


	2. Tale of Paco Bell (Mika)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having retired from being an executor, Mika decides to live the rest of her days as the owner of a restaurant! Of course, she's still new to it, and has no idea how business works. She has a weird way of making food, and an even stranger way of interviewing applicants...

The sounds of the kitchen behind the counter rung through the full store, clangs and clonks rustling through the air as the employees rushed to make the orders. Among them was a girl that was working three times as hard, humming a familiar classical tune that almost anyone could recognize yet never name. Her dark blonde pigtails rustled each time she skipped through the kitchen, managing to balance the trays of food, which bounced on top of each other perfectly, on top of her palms. She stopped next to one of the cashiers next to the register, spreading the trays out along the counter like a card dealer spreading out a suite. 

“Food’s ready!” Mika announced to the small restaurant. “We’ve got order number fifty-five with a chicken Paco Supreme, order number twenty eight with a triple-beef stuffed Paco Roll with a side of Bell Fries and a Mika Hip Shake, and order ninety-nine: Yuu Cakes!!” The customers quickly swarmed to the counter like flies to honey to pick up their orders. They took their food back to their tables and began to dig in. The unique texture and flavor of the tacos. The wonderful crispness of the fries. The soft, chewy sweetness of the Yuu Cakes. The customers’ eyes blew up with glee, never having been so thankful to be blessed with the ability to eat so much in their entire lives.

“Wow, this is really as good as they say!” said one customer. “To think that these would be the best tacos I had in my entire life!” said another. “This is delicious! I’m gonna order more right away!” another one declared.

Mika stood with her wrists by her waist, happily watching the full house of customers dine away at her restaurants food. She remembered it all like it was yesterday. After finishing her work at the Litcht Kries, she wondered what to do next. That was when the rumble in her belly guided her to her calling: Food! With the memories of how many fights she nearly lost, how many journeys where she nearly faced death, and how many times she mindlessly picked fights because of her hunger, she decided that she would make sure that no one else would have to go through the same trials and tribulations that she had. So,the former executor took some courses in high school and did, much to everyone’s surprise, very, very well. At the tender age of eighteen, the girl managed to open up a restaurant named after the tools of destruction she had long since sealed away: Paco Bell. Yes, spelled exactly like that; no one had the guts to tell her she spelled it wrong.

“It’s really good to see everyone’s enjoying themselves here, Mika,” said the cashier, who looked over at Mika. “It looks like we’ll get a lot of business in the future after all!” She told her boss, doing her absolute best to refrain from laughing at the sight of her standing on a box just to look over the counter. “And it’ll only get taller from here,” she chortled.

“Exactly!” Mika said, puffing her chest out proudly. She was practically sparkling with confidence. “My freshly-made Paco Tacos are one-of-a-kind! And everything else that goes with it makes my food go together like cookies and ice cream!” Mika’s eyes shot up with an idea. “Oh, what if we made our own ice cream! Canon Ice Cream! Now in Vanilla!” She snapped her fingers, then tilted her head slightly. “Oh yeah. I’m definitely a genius.” She closed her eyes and let out a haughty laugh that could be heard throughout the store, not noticing the employee of hers struggling to not laugh as she took a picture of her manager standing on her box. 

The front doors of the restaurant burst open---or at least they would, if the pushers of the door realized they were pull doors. Instead, the doors were yanked opened, showing a gang of men in black business suits, one of them having a bright red bump on their face. “We’re looking for the woman named Mika Returna!”

Mika’s self-praising moment came to an end when she heard her name called out. She looked over at the sunglasses-cladded men before hopping over the counter and looking up at the taller folks. “Whoa! You guys look a lot like secret agents! Like the ones from Guys in Ebony! Are we being invaded by aliens?!”

“Quit your joking,” said one of the men that reached into their suits. “There’s only one obvious reason why we’re here.”

Whether it was too much TV or a instinct of her time as fighter for a large organization coming into Play, Mika squeaked and quickly slid under a table. “It’s a gun! Those guys have guns!” Needless to say, everyone was thrown into a panic. Customers got up and ran towards the entrance in a frenzy. Unfortunately for the men in black, the scared crowd knocked them over and, quite literally, flattened them beneath their fleeing feet. With her hands over her head, Mika opened oen of her closed eyes and stuck her head out to see what was going on. There was a very faint dust cloud where the suited men were. Well, they were still there, just, in the quite literal sense, flattened like paper with shoe prints covering them. “...Uh...Assassination prevention completed!” Mika quickly hopped from under the table. Or she tried to; she ended up bonking her head against the bottom of it before scurrying back into the lobby. “Ow, ow, ow…”

“A-Assassination...n-no, you’ve got it wrong…” One of the men reached back into his 2D-shirt with a shaking hand. He took out a piece of paper that had one big word printed in a red stamp: Lawsuit.

The ribbons on Mika’s hair uncurled, letting the tied portion of her hair rise rise while the hair accessories helix around it. Her eyes bulged from her sockets. “Lawsuit?!” The ribbons went back onto her hair as she blinked her eyes. “...What’s a lawsuit?”

The business men got onto their feet, then looked at each other. They were baffled. “...You’re...being sued,” said one of them as they looked back to Mika. A visible question mark briefly manifested above her head. “People are going to take the money you use to start this restaurant and shut you down!”

A flash of fear briefly enveloped Mika. “What!? But why!?” 

“The name,” replied one of the men.

“Huh?”

“You didn’t notice?”

“Notice what?”

“Or...don’t tell me...You thought that by just changing the first letter of a name that you wouldn’t be violating copyright infringement laws.”

Mika’s eyes turned into actual dots. “Copy...wha…?”

“Article 3AB.90-100 clause A clearly states the following: ‘Those who legally, substantially, and obitriously declare a title that for all instances, purposes, and al around intentions sound remotely similar to a source clause with equal similarities within pronunciation, spelling, grammar, and…”

Mika’s ears blew steam, her face reddening and heating up like an overloaded computer. “Grr, be quiet, be quiet, be quiet! Too many big words! What does any of this even mean?! Are you trying to do a satanic ritual or something?! Nothing you say is making sense to me! If you want to talk to someone about this kind of thing, talk to my human...pee...horse guy!” 

“Your who?” The men asked at once. Mika put her two fingers into her mouth and whistled loudly. Seconds later, the entire establishment started to shake as if an Earthquake had been hitting the place constantly. From the back of the kitchen came a gigantic old man with pure red eyes. He had claws latched onto where his hands would be, beast-like fangs from his mouth, and an overly muscular body that made him look like a science experiment gone wrong. Despite this, he barely managed to fit the company’s shirt, which was threatening to rip apart with each minor flex his muscles made. The men’s heart sunk at the sight of what they could only describe as a monster.

“Young Mika. I am having a hard time trying to decipher what all of...this is.” Waldenstein shook the papers that unfortunately were pierced and torn by his claws. “I don’t know this human speak of ‘taxes’ or ‘income.’ Can’t we just give the people that work for us money and just be done with it? Times truly have changed for the worst,” groaned the behemoth of a man. “Well, whatever. If anyone gives us problems over it, I’ll simply fight them to the death. Oh, what did you call me for again?” Mika pointed her finger towards the men, but when she looked over at them, they were already gone.

“Damn you! You haven’t seen this last of us!” yelled one of the men as they made a break through the doors, screaming. One of them ran in such a disheveled matter that his pants nearly fell down his ankles. Another one tripped onto the ground before hastily getting back up and running away with his colleagues.

“Oh...I guess nothing then!” Mika scratched a finger on her head. “Say, Sensei, do you know what a ‘lawsuit’ is?”

“Hm..Well, if ‘law’ rhymes with ‘claw,’ then that means someone’s challenging you to a fight!” said Waldenstein in a proud voice. “...Probably.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Mika sighed. “Well, I won’t worry about that right now. More importantly, though, those guys really scared away all my beloved customers!” A stream of poorly-drawn tears escaped her closed, line-shaped eyes. “And we were really making bank, too. Remind me to never let people wearing suits in my place of business ever again.”

Waldenstein laughed loudly. “Worry not, tiny woman! We’re still doing well for ourselves, it seems! Why, this business is doing well that I can buy enchantments for my claws! I was uninterested at first, but this ‘Redtooth’ thing you younglings meddle in can help me communicate with my princess even if we’re far apart! I only wish the bodies of mankind evolved with their minds!”

Mika smiled, looking up at the man she respected. “Sensei…” She smacked her cheeks, then flexed her arm at him. “Okay! I’m gonna get some more food ready! You keep working on...the weird paperwork stuff, and I’ll handle the food!”

“You do that,” said Waldenstien as he turned around and made his Earth-shaking steps back to his office. “I’ll do my best to figure out...this black magic,” he said in a small mumble. Meanwhile, Mika went back into the kitchen to prepare to make some Paco Tacos when she remembered something.

“My hands are dirty, aren’t they?” she looked down at her palms, which got slightly messy due to her hiding under the table. “Boo…” She twisted her dirty hands, then looked over at a table holding a bowl of lettuce. She then turned her sights to a sink with a bottle of soap resting on top of it. Looking back down at her dirty hands, she balled them into fists. Of course; it was easy to see what had to be done.

  
  
  
  


A male walked into the restaurant holding onto a folder. He looked around the empty eatery, but saw no one was around. He looked up at a clock hung on the wall. It looked like he was on time. As he wondered where his interviewer was, he had heard a familiar song being hummed from the kitchen. It was a song he heard a million times, yet he couldn’t put his finger onto it. All he knew was that it was classical. Either way, the only sign of anyone being around was the humming, so he followed his instinct, walked past the counter. He looked into the kitchen to see a girl stomping her feet rhythmically into a bowl of lettuce with her bare feet. She hadn’t a single care in the whole world as she continued letting the melody flow from her lips.With her eyes closed, she rotated slowly in a half circle while still stomping her feet into the greens, one arm swinging up and down with each stomp she made. “La, ladila, ladila, la-la la-la la-la la-la, ladila…” She opened one eye to see a man standing right there, watching her tend to her lettuce with her feet “...laidila...ladi...la…” Her singing started to slow down into a horrified halt. Their eyes met awkwardly, and they quietly stared at each other for a few seconds. “Um…” Without saying anything, the male began to turn around, but felt his legs being pulled back by something--or someone rather. 

“W-Wait! Please don’t tell anyone about this! T-This is how I always prepare my food!” The girl looked up at the man, having just realized what she had just said. “N-No, I mean this is how I always prepare my food...today! Just today! I promise, half the time I don’t even wash the lettuce because it wastes resources!” The eyes of the man were so disgusted that his eyes were blackened out. “W-Wait, don’t look at me like that...Who are you, even? Why are you back here?” Mika looked over at the folder he was holding, reading some writing on the top of it. “ ‘Resume..?’ Oh! That’s right! I was hiring, wasn’t I?” She closed her eyes and laughed. “So you’re here for that? Well, why didn’t you just say so?! In case you haven’t noticed, I’m the manager!” A fear was sparked in his eyes, and the man tried to turn away again.

“Wait! Don’t go! We really, really need the help!” Mika clung onto his leg a bit tighter, then nearly snapped it when she realized why else he needed to stay here. “W-Wait, are you planning on telling people about my secret lettuce-cleaning methods?! It’s gonna be hell for me! S-So please don’t tell anyone!” Mika cried a waterfall of tears as she buried her face into his crotch, her muffled cries slowly pausing when she felt something hard poking against her cheek. Somewhat baffled, she pulled her face away from him to see a bulge in his trousers. 

“Eh..?” She moved her hand to it, gently rubbing her hand against the fabric before she smiled nervously. “What’s this? Did you get turned on by a girl rubbing her face on you? Are you some kind of pervert?” An idea clicked into her head. “Say...It’d be bad if anyone learned about anything here, right? Getting turned on in a restaurant, making food a bit different from others...We’d both get in huge trouble, so how about you keep quiet about all of this?” Mika reached her hand to the zipper of his pants. “And exchange, I can help you with your ‘huge trouble.’ “ She reached into his briefs, taking out his rock-hard, fully-energized penis. “Whoa! It really is huge, isn’t it…!?” The folder would slip from his hands as she grasped his cock. “Hm?” She reached down to grab one of the papers, her other hand slowly stroking . “Anon D. Vault...Oh, yeah, I remember now! I did call you in for around this time, didn’t I?” She would look up at the blushing male, giving him a toothy, teasing grin. “Well, let’s consider this part of the interview. The fact that you’re turned on by me is already a good sign,” she chuckled, her hand twisting around the throbbing meat as she rubbed it from its base to his length. “So, what do you say?” A suggestive grin warped on her lips. “Maybe this’ll help you change your mind.” 

She parted her lips, wrapping them around the head of his member before slightly tightening them around it. She motioned her head forward, swallowing his length into her mouth with half-opened eyes. She emitted a small hum that vibrated his length slightly as her tongue rolled around the bottom of his length. Her head bobbed back and forth onto the male’s penis, twisting slightly every now and then each time she went down so her tongue could caress other angles of his sex meat. She pulled her head back to the tip, leaving only that in her lips so her tongue could assault it with fierce, teasing licks. Then, she pulled it from her mouth completely. “Mmm… Not bad, Anon. It tastes real yummy, like a Paco Bell,” complimented Mika while she leaned in to give single lick to his cock. “And it’s all hard, too! Like my muscles!” Anon was somewhat confused by the statement, but his moment of questioning ended when she went back down onto his member, engulfing it entirely once more into the heavenly warmth that was her mouth. This time, though, she managed to slide it against her throat. She breathed through her nose, taking a moment to really savor the meaty rod in her mouth, her tongue slowly rubbing against it before moving a bit more forward, sliding his cock’s head into her throat and continuing with the rest of his length. She held it there; her nostrils deeply inhaling the intoxicating scent of his crotch while she looked up at him with happy eyes. She winked at him, then began to slowly move her head back, squeaking slightly around his member before moving her head forward again. The addicting taste of his cock kept reeling Mika back into sucking him off even more. 

Meanwhile, Anon moved her hand to Mika’s chest, pressing his palm against her tiny, practically flat breast. Mika, whose eyes had been so fixated on the cock she was pleasing, glanced up at Anon as he pinched her nipple through her T-shirt. She let out a quick moan that vibrated through his cock again. She pulled her mouth from off of his member, her hot breath hitting the tip of it as she panted. “You want to see my boobs, huh?” She smiled, then reached her hands down to the bottom of her T-shirt, lifting it up over her head and tossing it aside. She puffed her chest out, showing off her ‘big enough’ breasts, which most people would hardly even call breasts at all. “It’s only natural for horny guys to want to see a good ol’ set of ta-tas, right? Well, here! The best pair of boobs in the world!” Mika pridefully swayed her chest as he looked up at Anon. “What do you think?”

Mika didn’t even need to ask. Upon seeing her tastefully tiny chest, Anon’s member flailed about like a hungry dog on a leash with a piece of meat hanging just inches away from it. “W-Whoa, calm down there, big guy! You’re like an eel with a sugar rush!” She reached her hand out to his member, softly squeezing it while she sighed. “There, there. Your boss’ll take care of you.” She leaned in to plant a tiny kiss onto the tip of Anon’s dick, then pointed it towards her left breast. She lifted herself up slightly, letting her stiff nipple rub against the cock’s head. “See? Does this feel good?” She circled the tip of his member around her nipple, allowing it to feel the minimum growth of her ever-so-slightly budding breast. The very feeling of it made Anon’s heart beat wildly, almost like stampede of horses. “My, you look like you’re really into this. I know I said they’re huge, but… You know…” Mika blushed slightly. She was rather shocked at his fascination for her bust---or in her case, lack thereof. Like a paintbrush, Mika dragged his penis across her chest gently before sticking her frame out just a bit more, smacking his length onto it. The wet, hard cock get even stiffer. “Oh my. It looks like you might be compatible with me after all.” She gently let go of it, then began to stand up. She unfastened the belt on her pants, letting them drop to the ground. She pulled down her now wet panties, thin lines of her juices briefly connecting the crotch of her underwear with her bare, wet pussy. She walked over to a grill as she swayed her hips, gently swinging her naked bottom for the man. “Alright. Now it’s your turn to make me feel good. Make Mika feel great, okay?” Anon got up, grabbing his rod and following behind her while his hand stroked his wet length. She bent over, pushing her backside out for the male, and rested her hands on the grill, which she had forgotten was turned on to the highest temperature. As soon as they connected with the surface, Mika shrieked loudly. As Anon was getting ready to push his dick into her pussy, her body slid down against the bottom of the stove, her hands, now a burning red, quickly moving against the cooler surface below the stove. She lowered her butt in the process, causing Anon to push his cock head into her asshole instead of the wet cunt that begged for his cock.

Mika gritted her teeth, feeling both the stings of the burn and the surprise pain of the wrong hole being penetrated. She could describe it as a bomb that scattered shrapnel covered in acid inside of her ass. “D-Damn it! Why am I getting hurt all over the place today?!” She looked back at Anon, who glanced at her with an apologetic look. “Ow...I-It’s fine. Just...Do me a favor and turn off the stove.” Anon would lean over her body to turn the knob of the grill. His movements caused his cock to wedge deeper into Mika’s ass, which stretched out for the invading length. The girl winced a little, then threw her hips back towards him in an attempt to push his dick out of her. Unfortunately, she only succeeded in swallowing more of his rod into her tiny, tightening hole. “H-Hey! S-Stop moving, would you?!” Her hole quivered around his cock’s light, unintentional thrusting. Soon enough, though, she eventually started to moan. She covered her mouth, her eyes widening in surprise.  _ Huh? Wait, did that come from me? What was that just now? _

Anon looked down at Mika as he started to lean up, his length slowly sliding backwards inside the walls of her asshole. “Ah...This actually feels kind of good.” Mika blushed. She didn’t think taking a cock up the ass would feel pleasant to her in the slightest. There was still some pain, but a curious pain enticed her. “H-Hey...Don’t stop, but just move a bit slowly, okay? Take it nice and slow. Nice and slooooooow, understand?” Anon replied with a compliant nod, then started to thrust his hips ever so slowly, letting his member slowly move in and out of her butt. Her entire body quivered as she shut her eyes, trying to endure the remaining pain as she felt her ass’ inner walls get spread and penetrated by the hard member. Each time he moved, though, she felt the pain lessen more and more. After nearly a minute of slow thrusts, Mika started to moan again. “Ah...Huh...This feels…” She slowly started to push her butt out to Anon, whose hands moved over to her buttocks, letting his fingers dig into her surprisingly thick bottom cheeks. “Whoa...this actually feels really nice!” Mika let out a cheerful laugh as Anon continued thrusting his cock into her asshole. “It hurts a little bit, but it’s nothing compared to my time as an executor! Anon, go faster! Faster, faster!” 

Anon’s hips responded to her request. They gyrated at a faster rate, pushing his member even faster into her asshole. Light smacks could be heard each time he pushed his hips against her. Mika’s moans began to get louder as she slightly lowered her head. Her pussy was starting to get wet from the unexpected amounts of ecstasy she was feeling from having the hole above it plowed to mush. Her already loud moans exploded in volume when she felt Anon’s hands move to her chest, his palms pressing against her erect nubs. “W-Waah...H-Hey, don’t touch me there…!” His fingers began to pinch her nipple softly, causing the ass-fucked Mika to grit her teeth intensely. The pleasure shot through her body each time his member rushed into her asshole like a stallion in a horse race. Her eyes nearly rolled up, pupils practically about to cross each other as she was beginning to lose her mind to how good anal sex felt. “D...Damn it...Your dick is too powerful when it fucks me in the ass…” She whined. Anon’s thrusts started to get harder, and his dick started reaching deeper into the girl’s butt tunnel. His tip was now hitting the deeper areas of Mika’s asshole, which was tightening around his rod for dear life. He unleashed a notable moan upon feeling the tension around her warm asshole. The light smacks her hips made on her ass got somewhat louder as he railed his dick violently into her asshole. Mika shut one eye, feeling the earlier pain start to resurface, but it was nothing compared to how overwhelmingly good she felt from all of this. Her cunt was getting more moist, droplets of her crotch’s fluids dropping on the ground beneath her. “Gnh...D-Deeper! Push it deeper!” 

His dick went full throttle into the depths of her asshole, his waist leaving afterimages of its motions towards the girl. Mika opened her mouth wide as she felt him ramming straight through her like a bull, his tip jabbing her prostate like a woodpecker as his rod continued to further mold the caverns of her asshole into the shape of his Mika-addicted fuck stick. She let out a high screech and coiled her asshole firmly around Anon’s member, which started to leak a droplet of precum into her tight caverns. “Just like that! Fuck Mika’s ass just like that!” Mika gave a nice, big smile to the ceiling as her tongue dangled from her moth like a dog in heat.Her body took the wonderful sensations of him fucking her deep in the ass like a sponge that was on the brink of bursting. Anon groaned loudly as he pushed his dick deep into her asshole one last time. His member throbbed as it finally came. He wrapped his arms around her waist as his rod pulsated with each wad of cum it pumped into her. The sudden heat exploding inside of her triggered Mika’s climax; her pussy squirted its fluids all over the hard floor beneath her as she moaned ever loudly. “Yes!!!” She screamed to the heavens as she released a loud, rough gasp, pushing her entire ass back against Anon again while her entire body shook. Her body kept twitching as her juices continued propelling from her cunt and onto the ground. “I...Can’t stop cumming...You’re amazing,” Mika said to Anon. “You’re the first one to plow me in the ass...and make me cum even, no less! You deserve a trophy! A raise!” Mika sighed, feeling herself finally come down from her orgasm. “But...I guess I should hire you first, huh?” 

She pushed a hand back against Anon’s waist. Understanding the gesture, Anon slowly removed his cock from her asshole. A second later, a river of cum started to pour from her asshole, leaking out onto the bottom of it and onto the ground, mixing with her fluids. “It’s so hot...It’s like someone poured a glass of warm milk in my asshole!” Mika gently shut her eyes before sighing lightly. “Amazing…” She lightly opened them, looking back at Anon, whose cock throbbed just a little as its tip started to drip cum. “Well, I guess you’re hired! I didn’t think I’d get a good time like that from anyone!” She turned her sights to the semen-leaking head of his cock. “Oh? Are you holding out on me? That won’t do at all,” she said in a somewhat seductive voice. She let go of the stove and tried to make a quick turn-around, but found that her knees had nearly gave out. One foot slipped off the floor for a second as she leaned forward. She looked down and saw that her legs were still shaking from the rough fucking. “My legs are like jelly now...You better take responsibility for this.” She fully faced into Anon’s direction, then crouched down onto her knees, parting her lips again and wrapping them around the tip of Anon’s cock, sucking up the remaining droplets of cum into her mouth. “Mmh...I...want more..” she said as her tongue started to roll along his member, not minding that it was nice and snug up her butt just a minute ago. She dropped a hand down to her pussy, rubbing her fingertips along her nether lips while she tilted her head so her tongue could brush down the underside of his member down to the base. Anon groaned slightly from the pleasurable licks bestowed onto him. Mika chuckled, then moved her mouth over to his balls, planting soft, gentle kisses on his testicles, her tongue motioning in circles around them while she cupped one of them in her left hand. She submerged her psyche into the taste and scent of his crotch, taking one of his balls into her mouth and sucking onto it gently. She hummed against it while she slightly leaning her face into his sack, her asshole dripping with his leaking seed. Anon moved his hand behind Mika’s head as she played with his balls, sighing erotically while his member stiffened again. 

“Hm? Whoa, look at you!” She slid her tongue up his nutsack before slowly dragging it from the base all the way up to the head of his throbbing cock. She parted her lips before slipping the tip into her mouth before throwing her head all the way down onto his hardened dick, bobbing her head quickly around his member, drool seeping from the corner of her mouth while she continued rubbing her pussy, pushing two of his fingers into her snatch and moaning around his length before pushing her face even further. She looked up at Anon as his cock was now nice and snug into her throat. She raised the hand outside of her pussy and gave him a wink, followed with a peace sign with her fingers. Such a cute expression completely revived Anon’s carnal desires to their max potential. Mika nuzzled her face against crotch, her tongue hungrily licking under the base of it. She would slowly pull her head back, leaving a thick coat of her warm saliva behind on his cock until she stopped at the tip, quickly rolling her tongue around it before releasing it with a  _ pop. _ “I’ve brought your dick back from the dead,” Mika teased while she moved her fingers from her pussy. “Is it gonna devour me like a zombie?”

She would start to stand up, her pussy just as wet as it was before. She reached down to his cock, taking the wet meat into her hand and rubbing it gently in her clutches. “Looks like you’re ready to go again! I like that enthusiasm!” She held onto his member gently as she walked over to a long, empty counter. She crawled over before lying onto her back. “Well, come on and put it in!” Anon looked at her pussy enticingly before gulping. “Nervous? Oh, I get it! You’re scared that you’ll knock me up, aren’t you?” Mika looked up in thought for a moment. “They say you’re only supposed to fuck girls raw on their ‘safe days…’ “ Mika turned to the male, closing her eyes and laughing nonchalantly. “But since I'm so awesome, I’m always safe, so everyday is a safe day! Don’t be afraid to fuck my pussy silly!” Anon was confused by her way of thinking, but proceeded to crawl onto the counter. Mika spread her legs, looking at Anon with an erotic gaze. “Shove it in me already. If you do good then you’ll get upgraded to co-manager!” 

It was persuading enough offer. Anon rubbed the tip of his cock on Mika’s clit, moving his head in circles along her nub and making the girl thrust her hips up. She winced, shutting her eyes while she leaned her head back onto the counter’s surface. “Ah...P...Please…” The soft begging was more than enough for Anon to slide his tip into her entrance. He looked over to her manager, then back down at his cock, watching himself push inch after inch into her pussy. Mika’s eyes darted opened as she spasmed intensely, her tight pussy clutching onto his hard length before unleashing a burst of its fluids around his member. She let out a loud moan as she came from his cock merely entering him. 

She panted, her tiny chest rising and falling while she glanced up at her employee. “T-That...was awkward. I didn’t think I’d cum so easily. Did I get weaker or something!? Maybe I just need more training,” she said with a blushing pout. “Oh well. Say, you can totally move if you want,” smiled the girl. “Just make sure you go---” Anon threw his hips forward quickly, plowing his member hard and quickly into her wet pussy. “S-Slowly! Ah! H-Hang on, I’m still pretty sensitive here!” Delightful cries escaped the girl’s lips each time his length slid into her pussy with incredible force. She arched her back slightly off the table as she tilted her head to the side, crying out Anon’s name every now and then, peppering some swears every now and then. Her sensitive cunt quivered around the male’s invading length, which was practically a dolphin with how wet it was and how fast it was swimming into the abyss of her snatch. He would move his hands over to her chest, pinching her fully stiffened nipples in his fingertips while he thrust away into her. Jolts ran through the female from having her chest tinkered with while her vulnerable pussy was being pounded into mush. She looked up at Anon with a blush on her cheeks, accompanied with the pupils in her eyes scattered about in a ditzy-like fashion while an open-mouthed smile crossed her lips. She attempted to speak, but her mind was too busy soaking up the pleasure of his rod rapidly pounding into her pussy. Anon hunched over her, grabbing her waist as he started to move even faster, thrusting his dick with more speed into her. 

“A-Anon...You’re gonna make me cum again,” Mika declared while she rested her hand on the man’s chest. He didn’t mind. His dick pummeled her pussy without a single shred of restraint. The ex-executor’s toes curled as she laid on the counter beneath him, happily enduring his lustful actions while attempting to speak. Unfortunately, she could only manage a series of moans mixed with high-pitched squeaks. Her pussy was getting even wetter from how good his cock rushing into her felt. She reached her hands to his shoulders, gripping onto them as she felt every brain cell she had get fucked out of her with each thrust. “Anon!!” Her pussy walls tensed up around Anon’s unstoppable dick before releasing another explosion of her liquids onto him. Her legs shook wildly again as she proceeded with her next climax, as if an earthquake happened inside of her body from the waist down. Despite the tightness, he managed to force his dick deeper into her pussy while it came all over him. He slowed down his thrusts slightly, but continued to plow his member deep into the girl, barely giving her any chance to recover. “Gnnh…” She winced through her gritted teeth. “You like thrusting into your boss that much?” teased the pig-tailed beauty as she gave him an erotically playful grin. “Geez. At this rate, I won’t have to worry about a paycheck with you, huh?” 

Anon’s hips continued motioning, pushing his rod into the depths of Mika’s tight cunt. “Ah...Yes...right there…You’re hitting all of Mika’s good spots,” said the girl as her now less-shaking legs began to wrap around Anon’s waist. “Are you having fun? Is Mika sexy? The sexiest woman in the world?” Anon nodded. “Haha! I knew someone would notice my beauty someday!” She giggled a little, then moved her hands to his cheeks, staring up at her with a loving gaze. “Keep making Mika feel good more and more ‘til the end, okay?” She pulled the male down to her face. The two began to kiss each other repeatedly, pecking their lips on each other’s over and over again while they mated. Anon’s hips started to move faster again while her wet pussy started to pulsate around him again. “S-So...deep…” Mika said as her legs locked around his waist, pushing Anon’s hips down each time he thrusts forward and making his member hit the deepest areas of her inner gates as a result. She felt her mind fade to white from being hammered over and over again. “You...You still gotta cum,” said Mika in between squeaks. “Do it...boss’ orders…” 

His dick continued breaching her hot, wet pussy, which tightened around him each time he lunged forward into her. Her entire body twitched as he continued making his deep lunges into her depths. Her pleasured squeaks got higher and higher until her throat reached her limit, empty, silent gasps now replacing her moans. She buried her face in his chest again as she felt another rising of tension build up within her. Her cunt clamped down firmly onto Anon’s member, successfully milking the precum from his cock’s tip while Mika’s clenched her teeth. He leaned up slightly to look down at Mika’s lustful expression before lowering his face into hers to deliver a long, deep kiss. A muffled moan flew into her mouth while she held onto the back of his head, letting him spear his rod with the force of a hurricane. Suddenly, his thrusts slowed. His cock would unleash another flurry of hot cum into the depths of Mika’s pussy. The small girl leaned her head back with half-opened eyes as she unleashed a loud cry. The man's dick twitched and pulsated, pumping his seed directly into the wet caves of the lass, who felt the volcanic heat fire away deep inside of her. “There it is! There it is! Dump it all inside of Mika’s love-hole! Make Mika your woman!!!" His semen flooded her cunt by the masses, his member pulsating as he came deep into his boss, whose pussy tensed up around his rod again.

“Yuuuuuuuu!!” Mika cried out as she came yet again. Her orgasm was a bit more intense than the last; her pussy throbbed around his sex again as it came inside of her. She groaned happily as her juices continued to coat his entire member even more as his cumming cock twitched inside of her. He thrust his hips a few more times, some of the cum sloshing out of her pussy and onto his base. He would slowly lean up, panting as he looked at his boss. Mika was lying on the counter completely nude. Her ass and pussy were leaking with the man’s potent cum, which mixed with her own fluids beneath her. Her cheeks completely pink, the girl’s body shook lightly as she looked up at the male. “Congratulations…on the...promotion…” 

Anon smiled. He was going to lean in to kiss the girl one more time when he heard a shuttering sound behind him. He and Mika turned behind him to see a crowd of awestruck people holding their cell phones in the twosome’s direction. “Huh...Huh!?!?” It had completely slipped Mika’s mind that they were still technically opened. “When did you people come in?! Don’t you know how to knock?!”

“This is a public place!” said someone in the audience.

“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t knock!” Mika’s heart suddenly sunk when she finally noticed the cell phones.”W-W-Wait a second! What are you doing with those?! That’s just a mass selfie you’re taking, right? Totally facing you guys, right? Not us?!” 

One of the men in the crowd laughed. “Too bad. We caught every bit of you fucking around with this guy in the kitchen.”

“And making lettuce with your feet!” said another one further back in the crowd.

“It’s just part of the recipe!” Mika’s eyes started to well up ridiculous, cartoon-like tears as she slid her nude form in front of the group. “P-Please don’t post anything weird! If people find out about a foreign way to make lettuce, then I’m done for!”

“That’s what your worried about?” the crowd asked confusingly. “Well, whatever. I guess there’s one way we can keep quiet about this, right guys?” The men nodded among each other with a nefarious leer coming from their eyes. Mika felt like she was going to swallow her entire throat. 

“I have a bad feeling about this…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“One Normal Paco Bell is ready to serve! Three Mika Yuu Breads are out and fresh!” The large, monster-sized male looked back at the name of the options of the menu above him. “She’s quite egotistical, isn’t she?” Waldenstein rubbed his claws behind his head. “Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter if it sells.”

The customers came to pick up their orders before going back to the dining area. Business was just as good as it was the previous day. Children ran along the lobby playing with their Mika action figures. The adults watched happily as they ate into their makeshift tacos with Mika’s face imprinted onto the shells. The high-school girls took self-shots of the Mika-faced pastries covering their own, thus amplifying their beauty by a thousand percent. And then, of course, there was a group of men that came into the eatery carrying paper bags with sex toys poking out of it. They stopped at the counter, then looked up. The sight of the beastly male made them cower in fear, but only a little. “Uh...Excuse me,” said one of the men. “Do you mind if we order the ‘Manager’s Special?’ We’re all going to pay for the ‘deluxe meal.’

Waldenstein sighed. “Very well. But you’ll have quite a wait on you. A few men just started with their order not too long ago. I’m afraid you’ll have to be patient.” Waldenstein turned around to the back door as the men behind the counter groaned. The loud sounds of cooking did a good job at masking the noises being made from outside.

“Aahhn...You guys aren’t bad either! Keep it coming!” Slamming her hips down each time his cock thrust upward into her cunt, Mika would groan as she rode a male rather roughly. “It feels like I’m riding a horse---but better! Even Piggyback rides on Oriechi’s back can’t compare to this!” She kept bouncing on the male’s member, her pussy swallowing his throbbing meat while another man came behind her. 

“Hey, I paid for this, too! Let me use your asshole, Ms. Mika!” complained the naked male. “And are you sure no one is gonna find out about this? I mean, we’re in a pretty obvious place, aren’t we?” He looked over at all angles around him. For reasons unknown to him, the back of the store was surrounded by large dumpsters. It was stinky, but no one minded as long as they got a chance to fuck the owner of Paco Bell herself.

“So impatient! I guess that’s what happens when you’re a bombshell like me, huh?” Mika happily obliged as she hunched over the man below him, grabbing onto her shoulders as she slammed her hips down onto him one more time, taking his entire cock deep into her little cunt. She looked back at the male who had requested to give her anal, reaching her hand to her asscheek and spreading it wide. “Well, dig in! It’s only natural for someone like Mika to tend to her adoring fans!” The male smiled wide, then crouched down before grabbing his cock and jamming it into her asshole quickly. “Ooooooh, yes!” Mika shuddered. “That’s the spot! Cum as much as you want inside or on me for the next hour!” The cocks played tug-of-war with her lower half. Each time her pussy thrust up into her pussy, her ass was pushed back against the other cock’s thrusting and vice versa. There was only one hole that wasn’t being fucked hard and mindlessly. Her eyes glanced over at the co-manager of the store. ‘Hey, Anon…” 

Mika’s slutty face and wide opened mouth was more than enough of an invitation for Anon. He walked over to the girl, unzipping his pants and pulling out his stiffened member. “There we go! Thank you for the meal!” She parted her lips, then wrapped them around the upper part of his cock before pushing her head down, moaning around his member as her ass and pussy got hammered to heaven. The loud smacking sounds of the two cocks rushing into her holes complimented the gags around Anon’s length. She felt her pussy tensing up around the cock recklessly fucking it, and she felt her asshole tighten around the dick that slid all the way inside of it at a rapid pace. She looked up at Anon with happy eyes, her tongue rolling along the length of his dick while she nudged her head further. She tilted her face slightly, making the tip of his cock bulge from her cheek. 

“Mh...I’m gonna cum, Mika. You ready?” With her eyes still set on Anon, Mika nodded as she let the man below her wildly thrust his cock deep into her wet chute, precum leaking from the man’s cock while he grabbed onto her sides. Meanwhile, the one fucking her ass gripped onto her pigtails like handle bars on a bike, lightly tugging them while he slammed his thick meat swiftly into her asshole, his own member leaking precum as well. “M-Me too,” grunted the ass-fucker. Anon glanced down at Mika while thrusting his own hips, pushing his cock into her mouth forcefully, his balls whipping against her chin while his tip rammed against her throat. Then, all in unison, the three men unleashed their loads into her. Mika stayed in place as her mouth, ass, and pussy were getting pumped with a buffet of fresh cum. The man pulled his cock out of her asshole halfway through the climax, coating her asscheeks with his white ropes. Her cunt tightened aggressively around the cock bursting inside of it and came hard around the male’s member. After letting her swallow two large gulps, Anon pulled his cock from the girl’s mouth, stroking his member quickly to unleash a storm of his fiery cum all over her face, coating her cheeks and even her hair with his messy dick milk. As the male below her kept pulling her down to the base of his cock, Anon would rub the tip of his member against his co-worker’s lips. She wiggled her cum-covered butt while sticking her tongue out, bits of cum still resting on it and even dripping from it a little. She looked up at Anon, giving another peace sign, something that she believed would be a good sign for both her time as a restaurant owner and as the sluttiest girl in the city.

“Hehe. Nailed it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the sweet and happy-go-lucky Mika! Everything about her just appeals to me! The tiny figure! The energetic personality! Even her theme song is amazing! In the game, she even has a few attacks with her butt that are surprisingly great! ...Well, one of them anyway. Her chronicle mode always managed to make me laugh, and her playstyle is quite simple, too! Not only is she the ideal wife, but also my favorite character in Undernight overall! Maybe I'll do something separate for her in the future after all...Well, we'll see. For the time being, I'm going to keep enjoying landing KOs with Mika's thick, juicy, erection-summoning butt! The next character up for this tiny trilogy(?) Will be the Automatic Nerve, Vatista!


	3. Guru-Guru Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accidentally destroying a washing machine, a naked Vatista searches the streets for a job to pay for the damage. No matter how cute she is, though, no job would want to hire a naked, floating girl. Well, except for one. Exceeding all expectations, the Automatic Nerve takes on the job that no one would ever expect.

Round and round. The black Gothic dress she usually wore tumbled within the machine. Round and round. The tight bodysuit the girl usually wore beneath it was tossed around alongside it. Round and round. Round and round. The girl simply sat on her knees as she stared at the contraption. Round and round. And round. “...And round, and round, and round…”

“U-Um...excuse me, little missy?” An old lady walked to the girl, carrying a cane while she glanced down at her. “I am terribly sorry that your clothes got dirty somehow, but…” She waved her cane in an angry fit. “Why don’t you go and put on some clothes already!? You’re scaring away all my customers!”

Vatista turned her red monotone eyes to the older woman. Everything about her was bare. Her moon white hair was completely undone, covering her entire backside almost perfectly. The front of her body was a different story; She was completely exposed, her tiny pink nipples free for the world to see. There was absolutely nothing covering her tiny, petite frame. “Normally, I would have accessed the program to suit myself to fit the needs of human society. Unfortunately, due to the fact that my clothes are currently undergoing the process of being clean, I’m afraid I cannot access this function at this current moment,” said the Autonomic Nerve in a robotic, stoic tone. “I apologize for the inconvenience.”

“You don’t need to apologize; just get dressed!” The woman rebutted. “And where are your shoes?! At least put those on!”

Vatista shook her head. “Impossible. They’re currently in this contraption as well.”

“They’re what!?” The old lady looked down to see two pairs of black baby-doll shoes bounce about in the washing machine. The buckle of one of the shoes got caught in the top part of the machine, somehow causing it to malfunction. Soon enough, the lid of the washing machine broke off, and water came spilling out onto the floor, along with Vatista’s wet clothes. “Ah! My washing machine!”

“Ah, my clothes.”

“At least sound like you care!” The old lady whined. “This is what I get for letting you freeload because you’re just a little girl!”

“In actuality,” Vatista corrected, “I am an Automatic Nerve that has looked over humanity since the days of old. Despite my physical apperance, I have lived for thousands of years.”

“Ohohoho, why didn’t you just say so?” The old lady laughed sincerely, then took her walking cane, prepped it for a swing like a professional golf player, than swung it against Vatista, sending the girl flying in the same sitting-on-knees pose she was in out of the laundromat and onto the grass. “In that case, get a job and fix the damages you’ve caused to my machine! Otherwise, you can kiss these clothes of yours goodbye!” She reached over to the door, then slammed it close. The girl blinked, still sitting onto her knees.

“Get...a job?”

  
  
  


The evening was just starting to set in. Still nude with her long hair covering her entire back down to the heels of her foot, Vatista walked all over the city in hopes of finding someone that would hire her, even if she was naked. “In order to collect currency, I need to perform some kind of labor. Once the labor is complete, I will be compensated in funds that can be used to repair that person’s device, thus earning back my default attire. I believe this is what most people in this era would call, ‘hustling.’ “ Vatista strolled through the sidewalk filled with people that would gasp and call out her nudity. Due to her extremely youthful appearance, there were a large number of people concerned about letting her roam nude, but there were quite a few that didn’t particularly mind the sight. Her little pussy, which was smooth and hairless, attracted the eyes of all kinds of men. “To begin, it appears that I’ll need to exam my current skill set.” The red jewel attached to her forehead flickered a bit. “Analyzing functions of: Vatista. Functions include: Anti-In-Birth combat, Anti-Void combat, serving orders of the Master, sleeping. Calculating...Data shows current skill set used in a society such as this will provide zero usage.” The girl moved her hand to her mouth in an attempt to cover a yawn. “Beginning self-storage of advice: Do not sleep on random patches of dirt, even if it is somehow comfortable.”

Vatista closed her eyes as she walked, then slowly opened them. “This is no issue. I am still more than capable to completing any kinds of labor, no matter what that may be.” She stopped for a moment, looking around the city before finding a pet store. “Though it isn’t voids, I do have experience dealing with non-human organisms.” The concerned people whose first worry was having a little girl roam the streets naked now added the question of how she could levitate on their lists. Vatista’s feet left the ground before her body moved forward in midair, hovering just a few inches off the concrete floor. “Very well.” She hovered across the street with her naked pale bottom in full view. The eyes on her were practically locked onto the rump, even those of a few drivers that looked at the girl before crashing into each other at high speed.

Ignoring the commotion outside, Vatista walked through the door filled with meowing cats and barking dogs in cages. A woman lifting up a box and putting it on a shelf next to a box of snakes would hum before beginning to turn to Vatista. “Welcome to our store JESUS CHRIST!” She fell back in pure shock upon seeing a floating, naked girl. “What the hell---who the hell are you!? Why are you naked?! Where are your clothes?! How old are you?!”

“I came for employment.”

“W-W-What?! How are you going to ask for a job naked?! At least get some clothes on or something first! And...also, your feet have to be touching the ground!” The woman and Vatista stared at each other for a moment before the latter’s toes touched the ground.

“Misson complete.”

“No! That’s not what I mean! And you still need clothes!” The next thing she knew, Vatista was kicked of the shop literally, sitting on her knees mid-flight before softly hitting the ground. “Take your exhibitionism somewhere else, you pervert!” She slammed the door so hard that the cages in her shop fell. The birds, the cats, the dogs, the snakes, and the coyotes---the newest addition to the shop---all broke free and proceeded to charge at the worker. “W-Wait, hang on a second!”

Sighing softly outside of the store, Vatista sadly floated away from the shop, too deep in thought to really mind the painful, agonizing cries of help as the woman broke through the window covered with angry cats, dogs, and coyotes. “I need to be touching the ground...I see. I suppose floating would make most humans feel uneasy.” She lowered herself onto the floor, proceeding to walk forward. She looked around again before looking at a construction site. “This one…?” She walked over to the site, seeing men working on a tall, tall building. “Are they perhaps constructing a skyscraper?” Vatista wondered aloud. She looked over at a man barking out orders to the workers while looking at a blueprint. “Is that the leader of operations?” She would stroll over to the girl, her bare feet stepping over the rubble and dirt of the site. “Excuse me.”

“A girl?” The male began to look up from his plans. “Sorry, but this isn’t a playground; I’m going to have to ask you to WHAT THE HELL!?” The man hopped back, grabbing onto his helmet that nearly hopped off his head. “Why are you naked?!”

“I require finances for clothing, which I can only earn through labor.”

“Then get a box first or something!” The man closed his eyes tightly, pushing his hands out towards Vatista. “The last thing we need is some naked girl strolling along and distracting my workers!”

“Did someone say naked girl?” Asked one of the construction workers that was in charge of the wrecking ball machine. “Whoa, what the hell---”   
  
“Jim! The wrecking ball!” A poor man standing on a high-placed beam yelled at the one called Jim from a distance. Unfortunately, the beam attached to the foundation was hit by the gigantic ball, knocking the man and his colleagues off of the beam. The good news was that their fall was harmless. The bad news was that it was into a huge pool of wet cement. Their upper halves managed to make it just in time before the cement hardened. Sadly, the same couldn’t have been said for their lower halves. Not only that, but the beam that fell over also held together the entire foundation of the building they were trying to build, sending it all tumbling down like a poorly-built stack of cards.

Vatista looked at the series of unfortunate events with emotionless eyes. The construction worker she spoke with gripped onto his helmet fearfully as his teeth chattered. He then gave a big, mean angry eye to Vatista before quite literally kicking her out. “You ruined everything!” said the angry worker that sent Vatista flying for a half second in her knee-sitting position before she bounced onto the ground with a slight poof. “If you’re gonna get a job, then make sure you aren’t naked! A bit of advice from your elders!” The male turned around and quickly ran towards his fellow workers. “Hey, don’t worry! You’re going to be okay! ...No, this doesn’t mean you get workman’s comp; when has anyone ever been ‘halfway submerged into wet cement!?’ “

Leaving panicked men and an unfinished, collapsing building behind, Vatista continued her journey of finding employment. “Do not levitate...Ask for a job only after you’ve been clothed…” Assessing the information she had gotten up to that point, Vatista made her next plan of action. She turned to a name-brand clothing store before walking in its direction. “Perhaps maintaining employment where clothing is most focused on is what I should try to achieve.” She entered the front door of the store, then proceeded to walk over to the manager of the store as he was fixing clothes on a rack. “Excuse me.”

The manager began to turn around. “Hello, welcome to our AAAH!” The instinct to immediately jump backwards triggered in the man. Unfortunately, his back hit the rack, knocking it down into another, which knocked down into another. Like dominoes, the racks of shirts and pants continued throughout the store until the last fell, knocking a plug out of an electric socket with enough force to make a spark that would catch the clothes on fire. The fire spread onto the sweaters, the jeans, the T-shirts, the khakis, and onto all of the fallen clothes until a full-blown inferno was unleashed throughout the store. “Fire! Fire! Wait, what happened to the fire alarm!?” The man looked up at the ceiling, seeing sparks fly from the fire alarm, most likely due to the damaged wiring of the socket. “Damn it! Fire! Fire!”

“Assisting.” Vatista summoned several ruby-red wings from her back, then sent them flying through the flames in the form of a buzzsaw. The winds summoned from the rotating wings were putting out the fires. However, they were also cutting all the clothes, both damaged and salvageable, into little strands of fabric. The manager screamed his heart out even more upon seeing this, then grabbed her shoulder, shaking her roughly.

“You’ve gotta stop! You’re damaging all the clothes! Stop it right now!” Vatista ignored him, but managed to get her wings to successfully put out the fire. She looked up at the manager as the smoke hovered through the air. She gave a thumbs up, which only angered the manager, who was hit with a delayed shower of water from the sprinklers above, the final point of anger for the male to simply collapse on his back with a loud thud.

“He...collapsed.” Vatista’s wings vanished in a flash of red light. She poked his shoulder with her bare toes. “It would seem he is incapacitated.” She looked around the store, seeing the destroyed clothes before sighing. “It would appear that this mission is also a failure.” She turned around and began to walk, but immediately bumped into someone twice her size. “Ouch.” She rubbed her nose, then looked up at a tall, fat man wearing a business suit and sunglasses. 

“Are you the little miss that’s walking around naked and asking for jobs?” 

“Yes.”

“Perfect. We actually have just the job for you,” said the fat man with a suggestive smirk. “Come with me, toots.” A visible question mark briefly floated from Vatista’s gem before her hand was grabbed by the man, who walked out of the store while laughing rather suspiciously.

  
  
  
  


The limousine drove through the streets of the night while carrying a gang of suited man that surrounded the nude girl, who had sat quietly in front of the girl in the room with rose-colored walls. A busty woman wearing a dress that nearly let go of her busty cleavage stared intensely at the young-looking figure that sat on her knees on the floor, a strand of her white hair resting on top of her hair twitching like a separate limb. Vatista blinked curiously. 

“So,” she spoke, “you’re the one going around walking around naked and asking for work, right?” Vatista nodded. She squinted her eyes intensely gazed over her flat, youthful body. She glanced over to one of the men sitting in a leather seat. “How old did you say she was again?”

The male tugged his fancy collar. “Well, she kept saying that she’s some kind of servant or doll that’s a million years old or something.”

“Eh, fine by me.” The lady continued looking at the seemingly emotionless Vatista, who was more than comfortable with the eyes set on her naked body. “So, you need a job?”

“Correct. Unfortunately, due to my lack of clothing, I cannot seem to obtain one at this moment,” Vatista explained. “However, I was told that if I were to step in this limousine, I would find a suitable line of work?”

“That’s right, sweetheart. How do you feel about being a dancer?”

“A….Dancer?”

“An erotic dancer, sweets,” said the woman. “It pays well, and you won’t even need to wear clothes at all.”

Vatista’s eyes gained a short-lived shine. “Really?”

“Really,” nodded the female. “Just keep dancing to keep our clients happy and you’ll be set for the rest of your life.”

Vatista went silent for a little bit. The woman motioned at her for a response, but Vatista was just like she claimed to be: a doll. The woman and her underlings shrugged at each other for a moment before the girl spoke again. “One hundred to zero, favoring in accepting the job offered immediately.”

Her robotic tone and posture slightly unerved the group. “...So...are you going to take the job?”

Vatista nodded her head again. “Yes. I would like to start as soon as possible.”

Joyed, the woman clapped her hands together. “Splendid! Because we’re about to pull up to your first night on the job right now! Oh, just to be clear; you don’t have stage fright, do you?”

“Fear is not embedded into my---”

“I’ll take that as a no!” The limo would suddenly stop. The gentlemen opened the door for Vatista and their boss. “Well then, darling, time to make your debut! Oh, actually, there is just one thing I need you to put on.” Vatista glanced up at the woman. “Oh, don’t worry! I have something already set for you! Just follow me for a second, okay?”

  
  
  
  
  


The strobe lights that rapidly flashed in the darkness of the slightly-less-packed-than-usual strip club flickered in tune with the catch electric tracks that its employees danced to. All over the floor were small stages for the dancers to strut their stuff on. The poles were feverishly molested by the dancers’ techniques, which drew the attention of men all over the establishment. Their huge, bouncing breasts moved in such a hypnotic way that the males were unable to keep their eyes off of them as they moved. Their huge, massive butts jiggled like their old kindergarten snack their mom used to pack, making their mouths water all the same. There were a few men lucky or rich enough to have one of these voluptuous women dance on their waist, wiggling their huge bottoms on their palms and smothering their faces with their money-earning tits. Some got overconfident and reached out to try and touch the dancers, but their adventurous natures were rewarded with a quick slap to the face and a ruined mood.

“This...really isn’t my kind of atmosphere,” said Chaos. He sat with his colleagues at a booth wearing the suit he’d normally wear for formal events. He pushed up his glasses up as awkwardly observed his surroundings, including the dancing woman who proudly showed what they were capable of in their most bare forms. “I thought everyone here would get that vibe. Especially you, Hilda.”

The woman with the extravagant hair let out her loud, overly dramatic laugh that was practically her trademark. “You need to learn to lighten up just a little bit, dear Chaos! Look at all the naked women around here! Don’t you want to have a good time? Or…” She smiled teasingly at him. “Would you rather be with a real woman?” Her sadistic eyes almost got through to Chaos until a loud, explosive burp completely destroyed the tension she attempted to build.

“A real woman would know to excuse herself after a belch like that,” retorted Chaos as he sighed. “At any rate, how do you plan on gathering recruits to join Amnesia here?”

“Oh, silly, silly Chaos. And here I am thinking you were the sharpest tool in the shed.” Putting the side of her hand to her own mouth to laugh at her tactician, Hilda grabbed a half-full wine glass and twirled it slightly in her hand. “The night is full of all kinds of madness, not just the violent ones. So it’d only make sense for there to be people that’d want to use their powers to raise the chances of them getting a certain kind of ‘action,’ if you catch my drift.”

With Amnesia being focused mainly as a battle organization, the thought of what she was implying didn’t occur even in the genius’ head. She did have a point, though. “So...what you’re implying is that we need to attract---”

“Perverts! Disgusting pigs! Filthy deviants!” Hilda smiled wide. “Of all the people to become In-Birth’s, I’m almost positive there’s still one whose sole purpose is just to show themselves off to impress some girls and get laid! If we promise those with the stronger abilities and skill sets an evening with all kinds of girls then I’m sure we’d continue to prosper as the biggest organization under the nights!” She took a sip of wine from her glass, then gently set it on the table. “Even better; if there’s a girl or two here that knows about us---and everyone knows about us---, then we can have them join and be our ‘relief squad’ to tend to other members!”

Chaos, though disgusted, was impressed with the strategy. Or maybe he was impressed that it was she that came up with the idea all her own. “That’s...Well, there are men that would do anything to fulfill that kind of desire. Ah, this does lead me to my next question though.” He pushed his glasses up, some unknown light shining on the lens and hiding his pupils filled with confusion. “...Why are you wearing that?”

Hilda was wearing a long trench coat that managed to do the impossible: hide her gigantic breasts completely. She stood up, walking past Chaos while grinning back at him. “Oh, you’ll see. For this plan to work, only the most attractive woman in Amnesia should recruit people lounging around in a strip club.”

Chaos’ brows furrowed a bit. It didn’t take long for him to realize what she was implying. “You don’t mean…” he quickly turned to his other comrades, hoping that they could help at least attempt to talk her out of this. “Gordeau? Please tell me you’ve raised some objections on this.”

Gordeou, as well-dressed and fashioned-up as his friend, shook his head. “You know she is. Once she starts, she never stops. Plus, I can’t really deny that line of logic. I can’t exactly say I didn’t find my eyes wandering when I first met her.”

“I see…” He turned to Enkidu, who was usually stoic, calm, and unphased. But in events like these, especially when he had to wear a suit, he was practically curled up against the chair, muttering some sort of mantra to himself in desperation. Of all the people in this group, he was the one most uncomfortable with this kind of environment. “Incapacitation, huh?”

With no one able to stop their leader, Chaos could only watch as Hilda confidently strolled to the middle of the club. She made her presence as known as possible with her voice. “Oh booooooooys!! These girls are okay, but if you want to see true beauty, then feast your eyes on the Paradox!” She gripped onto the shoulders of her own trench coat and literally tore it off of her figure. She was wearing a red dress that did little to cover any of her lady parts. From the collar down were only two thick strands of string that covered her front. The fabric that squeezed her breasts and covered her nipples were like fancy, makeshift suspenders, and her back side was completely exposed, showing off her huge buttocks. The dress was short, and the slightest breeze or movement of the bottom of her clothes would show that she was wearing only a red thong that just barely covered her slit. “Join Amnesia!” Hilda said as she posed with her legs apart and chest huffing out in front of her. “Join us, and reap your rewards of battle here!”

Despite the noise the big-boobed woman had made, not a single soul looked in her direction. A cold air blew by her as she was standing alone. Chaos sighed in the distance. “W-What?! Hey! What’s everyone looking at?!” There was a crowd drawn by something so capturing that it was distracting enough to lure them away from woman such as Hilda. It was as if the populace of the entire club was drawn to it, like a moth to a light. Even the other strippers were losing an audience to this mysterious performer. “Who dares to try and foil my bulletproof idea?!”

“Perhaps,” commented Chaos, “you’re the most beautiful woman in Amnesia. But this strip club is a another story. Is that correct?” An angry Hilda responded by clenching her first with murderous intent, summoning a black knife that would jam itself up the boy’s asshole. He screamed, then plopped onto the ground, his face buried into the dirt.

Meanwhile, the taller Gordeou would stand on his tippy-toes to try and get a better look at what was drawing their attention. His pupils would slowly shrink. “Oh...my...You’re joking. You have to be joking.”

Hilda turned to Gordeou. “What? What is it?! What are you seeing?!” Gordeou’s jaw dropped, but he replied to her with a hand wave towards himself. Grunting, Hilda walked back to her friend and stood on her toes. She pouted her cheeks, still unable to see. She decided to summon a black cloud-like substance beneath her feet to slightly carry her off the ground. Then she saw it. The sight that made her blonde hair turn grey. The sight that was so shocking that it somehow managed to reform the jacket she torn to pieces back around her body, as if it were trying to say that she had already lost. The sight that made all signs of life in her eyes disappear along with her pupils. “I-I’m...losing to...that?!”

All the visitors in the club had surrounded one stage in particular that seemed to have quite literally stolen a spotlight thanks to the amount of people its dancer had attracted. A snow-colored, tiny, white-haired girl much, much smaller than the other females in the establishment had been stealing the hearts of the perverts that attended strip club. Her red gem glittered from the light bouncing off of it as she spun around the pole seductively. She wore only a pair of nipple clamps on her, a cute design of starts attached to the top of the clamps that would swing under her nubs. She wore a pair of white, crotchless panties that allowed her slit to be shown to her drooling fans. It also allowed for a majority of her butt to hang out. When she wasn’t busy spreading her legs as she floated off the ground for a second, she leaned herself against the pole, gyrating her ass in a circle, her small yet ample buttocks wiggling with each shake of her waist. Her moon white hair was tied in set of twintails that were still quite long, but only went down to the back of her shoulders. She turned to one side of the audience, bending he knees forward as she spread her legs, giving the viewers a close-up of her smooth, delectable pussy. Cheers sang from the men as Vatista looked behind her. She spun around several times on the pole, twisting her body and clinging onto the rod with all of her limbs. She rested the bottom of her feet skillfully onto it, bending her back out and sticking her charmingly pale ass out for the men that were tossing bills and coins at the girl. One of them even threw in the deed to his house. She slid down on the floor, lying on her stomach completely. She spread out her legs again, jiggling her asscheeks feverishly, allowing the audience members to see her beautiful, luscious asshole. She rolled over onto her side, lifting one leg up to show more of her clean, enticing lady parts before she hopped back up onto her feet, leaning against the pole like a wife clinging onto the shoulders of her husband and spinning around with ease. The crowd was going wild.

“Isn’t…” Gordeou refused to believe what his eyes registered as real. “...that the Automatic Nerve girl?”

Chaos, having returned from the depths of death, looked up to see the young figure slide up the pole, spread her legs wide so all of the club could see her fresh, hypnotic groin, and then rotate downwards back into the crowd. “Huh. Something for everyone, I suppose.”

“Don’t give me that crap!” Hilda lashed out, flailing her arms in a temper tantrum-like matter. “Do you know how much this dress costs!? Do you know how many mindless boys I’ve had drool over this rack!? I’m supposed to be the one they’re cheering for, not some...some...some…doll!”

Gordeou moved his hand onto Hilda’s shoulder. “Sorry, Hilda. Better luck next time, yeah?”

“Next time?! No, I want to do this  _ now! _ ” Her beautiful face was warping into that of a whining toad. “Come oooooooon. Chaos, do something!”

“I would,” said Chaos, “but due to an injury that was sustained due to someone’s short-temper, I’m better off going home to recover.”

“Eh!? Come on!” Hilda quickly walked to Chaos, bending over as she attempted to make a seductive smile, though it was easy to see the stress literally sweating off her face. “We’re friends, aren’t we? Best buddies? Like those guys from *** Piece, right?”

“Best buddies do not stab each other in the butt---metaphorically or literally.” Chaos stood up, brushing himself off. “Let’s just admit defeat for now and try again another night. There’s an infinite number of them coming up after all, right?” He turned himself around and began to walk out, somehow not noticing a large tear in his trousers that lead into unwanted sights of Chaos’ buttocks. “I, for one, am retreating. See you another night, Hilda.”

Hilda’s disdained gawking was accompanied by another shoulder tap from Gordeou. “Cheer up, Hilda. I’ll buy you a drink...somewhere, if you want,” he said as he walked past her. “On second thought, I don’t need you going on a drunken rant about this tonight. In that case, peace out.”

“I...I…” Hilda was steamed out. Hanging her head in defeat, she slouched out of the strip club in shame. Another gust of cold wind blew through her body and soul.  _ Oh, whatever… _

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Guru-Guru Girl! Guru-Guru Girl!” The crowd cheered for Vatista as she put an end to her performance. Despite her erotic motions throughout the dance, she stood casually and bowed to everyone. She was standing in piles of bills, love letters, and phone numbers. She sat on her knees---a pose that made some of the men in the audience even more aroused---and picked up a crisp bill. She stared at it gently.

“Money…” Vatista stood back up, analyzing the piece of paper. “I have acquired money.”

“Damn right you did!” said her employer, who was throwing bills from out of her cleavage as she walked past the men and up to her new stripper. “This is the most booming night we’ve had in ages! I don’t know what you did, but you did it! ...Why do they call you Guru-Guru Girl, though? Is that some kind of sex position?”

Vatista looked down at the lady, then gripped onto the stripper pole, spinning around it once. “Guru Guru.”

Just a spin alone was enough to make the audience roar again. This time, though, they would add roses in the mix of money and phone numbers being tossed to her. “Hot damn, you’re a bank!” The woman looked up at her famous new addition, then smirked softly. “Say, how’d you like to make a lot more money to buy some clothes, hm? In fact, how’d you like to wear some clothes right now? That’s what you want, right?”

“More money? More clothes?”

“That’s right, that’s right!” The female put two of her fingers to her mouth, then let out a loud whistle. “Alright, listen up, boys! Anyone who wants to spend a night with our talented young lady here come on up! If you’ve got the bucks, then you’re in luck! A steamy night with the Guru-Guru Girl can be all yours for just a low price of…” She quickly moved to count the money sitting on the stage. “Whoa...that’s a lot. You know what?! Tonight, she’s free! ...With a bit of surcharge.” She spoke under her breath quietly enough for the last statement to be drowned out by the wailing cheers of men that were about to spend the night with Vatista.

The Guru-Guru girl stared at the audience, the strand of hair on top of her hair forming something similar to the form of a question mark. “I see.” She sat back onto her knees, looking at the men that watched her with perverted eyes. “I’m going to do more work. If I do more work, I can get more clothes. More clothes…”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“...More clothes…” Vatista was on her knees still, except this time on top of a huge, heart-shaped bed that rested in a large room in the back of the strip club. She was wearing a sailor girl uniform; a white shirt with a black collar and a red ribbon tied over to it. She also wore a short skirt that would stop right at the top of her thighs, along with a pair of black thigh highs and brown baby doll shoes. “I’ll get more clothes like these. ...Comfy.”

The crowed of half-naked men wearing only their underwear ooo’d and ahh’d at Vatista’s appearance as the perfect school girl. In their eyes, she really was like a doll. The manager would file her nails next to the large wardrobe, watching the men drool over her. “You guys gonna get this party started? Or are you just going to stare at her like some dumb dogs.”

“B-But of course,” said one of the men,a large and somewhat fat male. He started getting on the bed and gripping onto her soft hips. Vatista’s eyes glanced down at the huge hands, feeling them ride up her body until they reached her chest. “I-If you don’t mind, I’ll just ‘examine’ you a little…”

“ ‘Examine?’ “ Vatista repeated his words, confused. “I’m afraid I don’t---” The fat man’s hands cut her off. His fingertips pinched onto her small nipples. Despite her robot-like persona, Vatista’s red eyes glowed slightly, and an unexpected hum of excitement slipped from her lips. “H-Hm…?”

“Oh? Do you like that, Vatista?” Asked the fat man as he pinched her nipples again, making the doll moan out softly. “You don’t need to lie to yourself,” he told her as his palms started to rub her little erecting mounds through her shirt. Touching the girl felt so good that he felt himself getting aroused as well. A rather big tent was forming from the fabric of his underwear. “I do, too, so let’s keep going?”

“T-This...feels strange.” Vatista’s cheeks flashed a soft pink as he looked down at his hands having their way with her. “I’m...being stimulated somehow…”

“ ‘Somehow?’ Ah, you must be a virgin, and the type to never masturbate, huh?” said the fat man. “You probably haven’t even had your first kiss, huh?”

“Unnecessary,” said a flustered Vatista, whose nipples were being assaulted by flickers of the man’s fingers. “An Autonomic Nerve’s function requires suppressing voids, and therefore only focuses on combat and the will of the mas---” One of the male’s hand reached back behind her head, pulling her into a silencing kiss. He kept his lips pressed on hers as he started to move both of his hands into the bottom of her shirt, riding them up her soft, pale body before clamping his fingertips onto her bare nipples. A spark of pleasure ambushed the girl within herself. Unsure what to do in a situation like this, Vatista tried to match her lips with his while slightly lowering her eyelids. 

“Don’t be so greedy!” whined a skinnier male as he crawled behind Vatista, his hands moving into her small skirt and gripping onto her nude butt. “Wow, it feels so good! You’ve got a better butt than most of the other strippers here,” praised the groping man as his hands wiggled her ample little buttocks, his fingers venturing into its flesh while he leaned in to kiss the side of the girl’s neck as she made out with the male in front of him. “So cute…” As his left hand slowly rubbed her bottom, jiggling it in his greedy grasp, his right hand slowly dropped to her right thigh. It slowly rose like water in a stream before reaching to her groin. His fingers softly brushed against her pussy, causing the automatic nerve to moan into the plus-sized fellow’s mouth. 

_ What is this feeling? _ Vatista wondered to herself.  _ It’s almost as if the very sensations of these people’s actions are overriding my thought...process… _ She felt herself melting into the lustful actions of the males, letting the tongue of the one kissing her slip into her mouth and massage hers and the fingers of the one rubbing her lower section rub her faster. The soft sounds she made in the kiss got louder until they broke out into a large moan that nearly broke their kiss when he felt a pair of fingers lunge into her pussy. She pushed her chest against the hand still glued to her nipple, both of them being fully erect.  _ Clothes...Master...Money...Feels...good… _

“V-Vatista…” The fat man moaned into her mouth, then slowly pulled his lips from hers, a trail of their saliva briefly connecting them. His hands moved from her head and her chest before pulled down his briefs. Vatista felt her body heat up at the sight of the throbbing, thick cock that twitched from the man’s legs. Her pussy found itself getting more wet around the other male’s fingers, causing him to curl them inside of her. She shuddered and moaned again while her eyes stayed focused on his cock. “Your mouth. Please me with your mouth. Do you think you can do that?”

“I-I…” Vatista attempted to speak, but felt the pair of fingers move deeper and a bit faster into her wet cunt. “I….I shall...I’ll...do as good possible,” she managed to say. The man sat on his bottom with his legs spread, gripping onto his manhood as he spread his legs. Vatista would lean her face forward to his crotch. She opened her mouth before wrapping her lips around the cock head. She would would lower her head down onto his cock, moving it and motioning her mouth up and down onto his member. She tried to take it in deeper, but gagged slightly.”

“Mmh...D-Don’t force yourself too much,” said the fat man as his hand pet her head, his member twitching slightly inside of her mouth. “Try and relax your throat slowly. You’ll take in more that way,” he instructed. Vatista’s cute red eyes looked up at the male, who almost compared the girl’s face to a puppy’s. “Nnh..S-So cute…”

The male behind her moved her fingers from her pussy before he raised her skirt, allowing himself to see just a little more of the girl’s naked ass. “Don’t worry, I’ll be using my mouth, too!” He would lean his face into the girl’s crotch before pressing his lips on the ones in between her legs. His tongue quickly crawled against her pussy, wiping up and down against it like windshield wipers on a glass plane. The red-eyed beauty moaned as she tried to apply the advice she was given. Though her and sudden shock of having her slit licked made her go down a bit farther onto his cock than she had intended, she would otherwise slowly lower her head around his cock. 

“Lick it too,” instructed the fat man as Vatista continued to suck away. Her tongue moved against the underside of his member slightly while she continued moaning around the dick in her warm mouth. The tongue assaulting her pussy continued moving down her folds until it reached her clit. It flickered against the tiny bean, causing Vatista to cry out even louder around the other’s member. Her legs shook as the tongue continued whipping against her until it finally managed to squirm into her folds, exploring the doll’s lukewarm, delectable insides. A special kind of light jumped from the red void of Vatista’s pupils when he felt him lick away at her insides, as if a tingling delight foreign to her rushed through her body like a viper hunting its prey. Nonetheless, she continued sucking on the cock in her mouth, letting her head move back and forth and making her tongue move against the huge meat, all the while she arched her back some to press her pussy more towards the licking male’s face.

“Mmh...Vatista,” moaned the male Vatista managed to successfully take him all the way into her mouth, keeping her gagging to a surprising minimum for someone who hasn’t given a blowjob before. “Y-You’re really adapting, huh?” Vatista continued looking up at the fat man, her tongue quickly whipping against the length of his penis as she pulled herself up to the tip. Experiencing the ecstasy of being eaten out from below, Vatista moaned as she lowered her open mouth back onto the male’s dick. “You can move faster if you want.”

“Umtershood,” Vatista replied. The penis slipped into her mouth had grudgingly muffling her response. She would start to bob her head down to the length of his cock quickly, her hips rotating in circles for the man whose tongue had threw itself against the innards of her gates like a wild boar.  _ This taste...It’s.... _ Bitter, yet somehow sweet. Filled with mystery, yet somehow alluring with the enigmatic tang it left on her taste buds. Nothing that she learned from being around humans taught her about such a taste, yet here she was experiencing it first hand. If there was one word to describe the taste, the word Vatista would use would be…  _ Pleasant. What a...pleasant taste… An addicting taste...and… _

Vatista’s hips continued pressing against the man eating her from behind, the juices flowing onto his pink tongue while it explored her depths. Soft cries vibrated the length of the man he was blowing, all thanks to the tongue that claimed her pussy as its own. The feelings of pleasure began to build up inside of her, and they were rapidly growing until they reached the apex of their tolerance. With his face buried in her crotch and his tongue swinging around freely within her gates, Vatista gave out a loud cry around the the fat man’s meat. She began to cum, squirting her fluids all over him.  _ Huh? This sensation...What is it? And why does it feel good…? _ The girl who had spent so much time fighting creatures of the night had a plethora of questions about these kinds of things bouncing around in her head, but her body knew what it wanted. A deep-rooted desire awakened the sexual curiosity within the automatic nerve, and she was ready to explore it. 

“Vatista!” Shortly after she came, the fat man rested his hands down onto her head, his big fingers running through her while his cock started to shoot loads of hot cum into her little mouth. The girl was shocked but all the willing to let the male’s seed spill onto her tongue, taking in the salty yet yummy taste of his load. A bit of his seed leaked out of the corner of her lips while the rest of his semen remained in her mouth. The girl didn’t swallow; perhaps because she was so busy analyzing the taste spreading throughout her tongue. She glanced up at the man, who slowly pulled his cock from her mouth before leaning back. “That...was so good…” 

Meanwhile, Vatista gurgled the seed within her mouth, beginning to go a lustful fondness of the substance.  _...Delicious. I need more. _ After a few seconds of appreciating the substance soaking its taste into her tongue, she would swallow the load entirely. “What...was that? It had a very uplifting flavor.”

“You..never drunk cum before? Oh, right. Even still, I thought you would know about it,” the fat man panted. “But I take it you like it?”

As Vatista nodded her head, she felt a hand tug at her shoulder. She turned around to see the man that had just eaten her out with her juices all over his face. “If you like how it feels on your tongue…” He would grab onto her waist, pulling her as he sat on his butt onto the mattress. “...Then I’m sure you’ll like how it feels down here, too!” She felt the male bring him close to him, her pussy brushing against his bare, hard cock. Instantly, a bit of the delight that she thought had washed over her returned, causing her to shiver. 

“What do you mean?” As if to answer Vatista’s question, the male lowered the girl until the tip of his member touched her little cunt. She briefly heard the other male say something along the lines of ‘brace yourself’ before lowering her further. Her pussy started to stretch out around the tip, and a loud scream came from the doll's mouth. She slightly tilted her head back, her mouth hanging open as a small string of virgin blood ran down the man’s cock. “It...hurts…” she winced. “Am I being...attacked?”

The male reassured the girl. “It’ll start off that way, but it’ll get better if I move slowly.” Vatista hesitantly trusted the male, trying to relax herself as he started to move his hips. His hard member would slowly move into her pussy, gradually stretching out her tight walls. As promised, she would start to feel less and less pain from the slow movements. 

“The pain….it’s fading…” Vatista noted, the agonizing burn in her groins turning into a sweet feeling of bliss. _ That’s right. Despite the pain, it’s still nothing in comparison to fighting voids. Actually… _ Vatista let out a pleasured cry as his cock launched itself up into her pussy like a rocket.  _ This is starting to feel good. No, this feels incredible…! _ She leaned her head back as he felt her pussy get drilled by the large cock, which slid deeper into her to hit against the depths of her tight hole. A flash of wavy light emitted in Vatista’s usually empty pupils, as if each thrust was bringing a newfound life into the girl. A few mousey squeaks accompanied her high-pitched moans while her pussy got ravaged by the meaty spear to heaven and back. 

“Wow, she looks so cute when she gets fucked,” said one of the man watching Vatista release an empty, dry cry. The male fucking her lifted up her shirt to expose her bare chest as her little boobs bounced their bare minimum. “She was acting all emotionless before, but she’s really getting into this, huh?”

“Maybe it’s the clothes,” said another male. “This kind of cosplaying stuff turns a lot of people on, after all.”

“Could you really call it cosplaying?” As the men laughed among each other, Vatista was busy enjoying the other man’s dick, her pussy clamping down and not wanting to let go of it. The doll couldn’t believe that she was actually finding pleasure in this, so much so that it was overriding whatever other tasks she had given. Fighting in-births. Exterminating voids. The tasks embedded in her brain by her master was starting to become mush. Mush that would slowly mold into a new desire that she had been missing out for so long. Her body cried out for more of the hot seed, for more of the thick cock, for more of the attention she had been given when she first stepped onto the dance floor.

_ Forgive me, Master… _ The thoughts of her purpose were completely flushed out of her head as her cunt latched onto the man’s dick with an iron grip. She would let out an erotic, blissful cry as she climaxed, unleashing a burst of warm, clear juices around the male’s rod. Her whole body trembled as she released onto him. Gasping sharply, the male would moan in delight and follow her lead, shooting his thick ropes of blazing seed deep into the girl’s pussy. His tongue flew out as he emptied his warm loads into the girl.

“Oh? Was that it?” asked one of the men as he watched the man lay on his back, exhausted. Vatista looked down, then slowly raised her hips, letting his semen-leaking dick flop against his waist while his seed dripped from her pussy. “Great! Now it’s my turn, right?”

“Actually,” one of the men said, “I’d like to see her cosplay in something else.”

“Really? What else do we have?” A man walked towards the wardrobe, cooing slightly. “Wow, there’s a lot of stuff here, isn’t there…” She looked to the woman that acted as Vatista’s manager, pointing to an outfit. “Say, could we try seeing her in this?”

The manager would look over at the outfit the man picked out, and smiled wide. “Oh, that’s perfect!” She would walk over to Vatista, grab her, and quickly take her into the closet with the selected outfit. Seconds later, she opened the door, her arms presenting the tiny girl. “Ta-Da!” A confused Vatista was now in a navy-colored one-piece swimsuit that highlighted her squishy thighs and complimented her well-forged butt.

“Oh, I call next!” said a male that would walk to the swimmer girl. He crouched a little to meet her face to face, then leaned in to kiss her lips long and deeply. Vatista stood there, returning the kiss as she blushed slightly. The two’s tongue danced on one another while his hands went to her butt, gripping onto it through her swimsuit and rubbing it slowly in his hands. The girl gave out a slight grunt before she was lifted off the ground. The male brought her closer to him, kissing her lips rather lovingly. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his body while she held onto her shoulders. Another male watching the kiss got behind Vatista, who was too busy to notice the other man due to her hot, intense kiss, and grabbed the crotch of her swimwear. He reached his over her bare crotch, making it push in between the two so he could push his fingers into her cum-filled snatch. The girl’s moans, muffled from the kiss, got even louder against the kisser’s lips when she felt a set of digits violate her. When his fingers scrunched up, the already wet girl would shiver into the kiss, feeling her groins get even wetter around the male’s finger. Another one would pull the top of her bottoms aside, curiously running his finger along her asshole before shoving his pinky into the girl. Her eyes shot up as she felt stimulation from every angle, happy winces leaving her mouth as her pussy continued to soak the fingers thrusting into it, her asshole tightening around the finger that wiggled inside of her.

“Mh...T-Time out,” said the male that kissed the girl. He looked at her horny face. She panted with cheeks blushing pink. Her red eyes carried a similar aura to before, except now it was easy to see how much she wanted to get fucked, especially with the bit of drool that leaked from her lips. “Let’s get you back onto the bed.”

Vatista didn’t respond. She was simply put onto the mattress before a group of men climbed on the mattress to surround her, their dicks, thick, hot, long, and ready, unraveled in front of her. There was visible pair of swirls kindled in her eyes before the one in front of her made its way into her mouth. Vatista didn’t hesitate. She started to suck the man off immediately, bobbing her head quickly on his cock while her tiny hands reached over to a penis on their respectable size. She gripped onto them gently, rubbing their lengths in her silk-soft hands. Moans and grunts came from the audience of males, some of which were rubbing their own boners to the girl’s naked body and erotic actions. The automatic nerve threw her head down onto the length of the man in front of her, taking him deeper into her warm mouth while her pussy dripped on the bed. It was only a matter of time, though, before one of the men turned her around to his direction. He was lying on his back on the bed, his member throbbing strong for the girl. “Could you…”

“Of course,” said a flustered Vatista. She would crawl over to the male, gripping onto his rod and lifting her hips over it. She lowered them slowly, letting her gates stretch out for the hard penis that would slip into her with ease. After releasing a small moan, she stared down at the man. “...Are you going to shoot your cum?”

The group of men looked at each other, then they started to laugh. “N-No, that’s not how it works,” said the male that had the pleasure of being inside of her. “You need to move your hips real slow. Back and forth. Understand?” 

“Back...and forth?” Following his advice, Vatista started to swing her hips. Delightful tingles rung through her like Christmas bells, and she found herself riding the man’s cock while she kept her hands balled up to her chest. The gleeful noises in her mouth grew louder and louder as she bounced on the man, who reached over to grab her hips. 

“Don’t be greedy!” said one of the men that would crawl onto the side of Vatista. He would grab his cock, pointing it to the girl’s cheek. Already guessing what he had wanted, the Automatic Nerve would turn her head and open her mouth for the man, taking the rod into her mouth happily. She began to swing her hips around in a circle, slightly lowering them each time they come full cycle before raising them. She moaned around the dick she sucked, tilting her head slightly as she softly closed her eyes. Her most vulnerable areas were being struck over and over again, and not only the taste of a dick, but its musky scent of the crotch that it belonged to made her feel fuzzy. “Whoa! She’s getting good at this!” moaned the one being sucked off.

“Y-Yeah,” sighed the other male, who thrust his hips upward in rhythm with the girl’s motions. He reached his hands out to her swimsuit, pulling it down so he could see her tiny, budding breasts in full. “Her tits are so small too, but that’s not bad, right?” As it to agree, another male comes on the opposite end of the one Vatista was servicing. After deepthroating the dick she tended to, her throat keeping it nice and snug inside of her, she pulled back, releasing it from the clutches of her mouth to move to the next one. The wet member was being stroked by its owner while the new one would get licked all over by the girl’s dick-stained tongue. It quickly wiped across the tip before she moved her head down to her balls, taking one of the lucky orbs into her mouth and sucking away at it.

“Oh? We’ve got ourselves a real cock-lover here,” said one of the men in the crowd. The girl continued to move her hips still as she sucked off her horny fan. She lunged her body forward slightly while resting her hands on top of the lower man’s legs, raising and and dropping her hips quickly. Her quick, youthful screams sounded through the room as she continued to ride the man, who reached up to her nipples and pinched them in his fingers. “Make sure you let him fill you good, little miss!” 

“O-Of course,” moaned Vatista against the ball in her mouth. She would lean her head back up before pushing the dick in front of her back into her mouth. She would groan around the member as her inner walls continued to tense up around the large dick inside of her. She was having nothing but fun with this new activity she had just discovered; that was clear from the way her hips quickly moved and sounds her mouth made whenever she slurped on a cock. When her hips unleashed a hard slam that buried his dick all the way to its base, she pulled herself off of the member to gasp loudly. “Gah! C-Critical...Critical…”

“H-Hey, I’m cumming…” The male stroked off his wet cock when Vatista pulled off of him. As soon as she got her composure back, she would lean in to suck off the man again, only for thick spurts of cum to coat face from her cheeks down to her lips. Some even got on the mysterious gem on her forehead that no one could seem to figure out. With some of the seed landing in her mouth, she would stop her movements for a second to scoop up a tad bit of the seed with her finger before shoving it into her mouth. A blissful hum escaped from her lips as she closed her eyes.

“What about me!?” Whined the male next to her. Without wasting a moment, she turned her sights to the other cock, wrapping her lips around his tip and sucking it desperately down to the middle of his length.

“And me!?” The hips beneath him unleashed explosive movements that would drill his cock up against whatever caused the girl to constantly say ‘critical.’ Her body already influenced by the recent taste of semen, Vatista’s pupils dilated as she groaned loudly around the penis. Her body couldn’t deny a climax any longer, thus letting her pussy release everything it had onto the male’s cock. It completely drenched the male’s rod down to his base, successfully milking it of its precum at least. “Oh...Fuck...You’re going to make me cum again…”

The curly strand of hair on Vatista’s hair briefly stood up. “Rmmrry?” She gave a muffled response to the male that had stopped thrusting into her, most likely due to exhaustion. She would start to swing her hips quickly again, rolling his cock around her wet, quivering pussy while she lunged her head forward onto the mouth-exploring penis. Her moans got louder around it, causing the male to shiver as he looked down at the girl while she rode the other dick, her face covered in cum. 

“Hey, I’m almost finished myself,” said the male she was giving glorious head to. She would nod, then close her eyes to prepare for incoming loads that she was looking forward to. Her nipples were being tugged and rubbed against by the male she mounted, and she felt her head get forced down to the base of the dick that started to thrust away into her mouth, his member’s head reaching her throat over and over again. The two men groaned in harmony, blasting the fresh, hot spunk directly into the girl. Her pussy swallowed the cock down to its base again, letting it shoot the comfortably warm cum deep into the burrows of her wet pussy. She felt his cock pulsate while he poured his seed into her. The same went for the dick that blasted away into her mouth. She savored the taste of seed inside of her mouth for a moment, unsuccessfully attempting to keep it all inside of her. With some of the cum rolling out onto her cheek, she would every so slowly swallow the cum down her throat, her tongue rolling around the member while she cooed happily. She slowly pulled her mouth from the male’s penis, strands of cum bridging her tongue with his tip for a few seconds. 

“That...was...delicious.” There was a slightly more lustful tone in Vatista’s words now, probably due to all the fucking and semen that she had to intake. “Through this job, I have found a new hobby to indulge in my spare time, and also the joys of what humans call ‘cum.’ It’s quite tasty.”

“Does that mean you want to go another round Vatista?” There still a whole group of men behind her that wanted to have their shot with the Guru-Guru Girl. She would stare into space for a moment. Longer than a moment, actually. Some of the men were getting freaked out. 

“One hundred to zero…” 

“One hundred to zero…?”

Vatista crawled off of the man’s lap, leaving him to rest. She turned to the crowd of eager men remaining, then she lied on her back before reaching her fingers to the side of her pussy, stretching her folds out and exposing her seed-leaking snatch to the men, whose boners started to rise like the morning sun. “...In favor of indulging further in these activities. Please continue to educate me about this rather enjoyable pastime.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Groaning in distress, the old woman would stare at her broken washing machine next to a repairman, who was calculating the total sum on his calculator. “Damn that girl. This is going to break my bank, which is going to end up breaking my back!” A burning rage surrounded her in a blazing aura of hate. “The next time I see her, I’ll be sure to give her a hell of a trampling! Irresponsible little---!”

“Greetings.”

“Gah!” The hopped back against the washing machine, smashing it with enough force to cause the insides to collapse again. As a single pipe rolled past her, the repairman would click his teeth three times, shaking his head disappointingly while he tapped away at the calculator again. The elder looked over to see Vatista, who was still naked. “What the hell do you want!? And why are you still naked!?”

“It’s complete,” Vatista responded.

“What is!? Do you mean my patience with you, because it’s far past complete now, sweetie! Why, I’d oughta---” A sack would be dropped in front of her. Vatista reached her hand down to the bag and pulled the string, showing stacks among stacks of bills organized professionally. The repairman dropped his calculator, and the woman’s cane fell to the floor. “W-What’s...all of this?”

“You required me to engage in labor in order to aid you in collecting the funds needed to fix your washing machine. I managed to successfully obtain a job that not only paid me in what humans would call ‘cold hard cash,’ but also one where I can be as nude as I want without restraint. Additionally, I have learned about the reproductive methods you humans use called ‘sex.’ It’s because of this that I was able to both fulfill the goal of paying you your dues and educating myself on non-violent ways I can engage with in-births.”

A sudden arrow of guilt flies into the heart of the elder lady upon hearing her explanation. “I...don’t quite understand, but from what I gathered, you sold your body for me…?” Vatista tilted her head, confused. The woman would sigh, then push the stacks of money towards the girl she had cursed in her head for the entire evening. “I apologize, little one. The innocence and purity of a girl isn’t worth even a single dime. Please, just take this money and use it however you see fit.”

“That’s unfortunate,” said Vatista, who reached into her long hair and pulled out another sack. “They bestowed to me an additional amount of money to---”

“More!?” The lady snatched the sack from the girl’s little hands, opening it and seeing more bills. “Ohohoho! I’m gonna go to a fancy resort and get myself a nice tan! Maybe pick up a hot surfer dude or two! Mama’s gonna be dancing in style tonight, baby!” She picked up her cane, performing her booty-shaking moves around the poor repairman who cringed at her old body.

“Um...The matter of my clothes?” 

“Oh yeah, here!” A balled-up pile of Vatista’s clothes were thrown at her face. “All yours, good as new! Thanks a bunch! Forget a new washing machine; I can finally retire! ...Again!”

As the old lady smooched and danced around the repairman, who was beginning to feel unrealistically uncomfortable, Vatista’s gem would shine a light onto the pile of clothes stuck on her head. They were absorbed into the jewel, only to be reforged from two rings of light that would surround the girl separately. Her black bodysuit with shining red lights following along it. Her doll-like shoes. Her Gothic black dress with the same crimson-colored, cyber-like lines that also came with a pair of poofy sleeves. The black head pieces that rested on her snow white hair, which was now tied into two long twintails. “...Restored. Thank you for your kindness.” With a small bow towards what one would assume to be a couple in the making, Vatista turned around and began to walk out the door. 

“My mission is complete. Now, to recharge…” The girl would yawn slightly, attempting to cover it by raising her hand to her mouth. “Mmm…” She stood by a sidewalk. The seven blade-like wings appeared on the ground beneath her. She started to hover, hugging her legs together as she started to fall asleep. She had learned so much about the world in the matter of a few hours. She made new friends. Took part of new pleasures. She even got a new job.  _ Have I done well tonight, Master…? _ She was just a second away from going into her usual deep sleep when a truck sped by, splashing a large puddle of mud onto the girl. She silently floated for a few seconds more before standing onto the ground again. The wings vanished, and she would find herself walking back into the laundromat. She pushed the door opened, disturbing the old lady that was counting her new fortune like the leader of a drug cartel. She turned to see the girl, who might as well have been a lake monster from how much mud covered her. The girl would bow slightly.

“Excuse me. But I request your services once more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! The final Undernight character that I'll probably write about in this little series, Vatista is just too beautiful of a girl to just ignore! Something about her robot like personality really attracts me for some reason, and she seems to not be embarassed walking around naked all the time! What if the game actually let you play as her naked? You'd probably be too busy struggling to do all of her moves in a match, though...Oh, I've tried doing different things for these past two chapters. I probably should have mentioned this in the Mika chapter, but I wanted to make Anon 'mute' so that the reader could feel more like he was apart of the story more! And I tried writing about a sex position I don't think I ever described in this chapter. All I can do is hope that I was correct! Will there be more Undernight fanfics from me after this? It's likely! But for now, I'll leave it as a 'To Be Continued(?)'!


End file.
